A Brother's Promise
by inu-dude15
Summary: After recalling times from their past, will Inuyasha and Sesshomaru be brought together or pulled further apart? Notice: Mature Content, yaoi, bondage, etc.
1. Chapter 1

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 1 A Brother's Promise Chapter 1

Alright start of my First Inu/Sesshomaru fic. Hope you like it! Please leave feedback, I gladly accept comments, suggestions, ideas, etc. NOTICE! NOT FOR ANYONE UNDER 17! Extremely graphic material!! I don't own Inuyasha nor will I before this story is completed, so should you feel the need to sue me, go fuck yourself!

Inuyasha was dreaming again. The dreams started three years ago shortly after he had been freed from the Sacred Tree by Kagome. They always started in May and went into June, same as the canine mating season. Inuyasha knew he must be going into heat for the first time because the dreams had gone from vague and blurry to sharp, crystal clear images in his head. His body had also been changing, he was slightly taller and much more muscular than he was when Kagome freed him three years ago. The demonic markings that appeared when he was full demon now were a constant feature on his body, he also had longer versions that were blue and ran down the rest of his body. Though these changes worried him slightly, he was truly mystified by the dream that had been repeating itself for a week and a half now.

DREAM SEQUENCE(From Inuyasha's childhood)

Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, the young hanyou said impatiently.

What's wrong dear? Izayoi asked in a soothing tone.(she's Inuyasha's mother)

I can't find Sesshomaru, do you know where he is mother?

I think he is in the gardens, though I'm not sure.

Thanks mom! With that Inuyasha went tearing through the halls of the castle towards the gardens.

Sesshomaru had been waiting for only a few minutes when he heard Inuyasha draw closer to his hiding spot, a corner of the maze like garden in Izayoi's castle. When he heard his little brother draw near he crouched down and prepared to spring on Inuyasha. The younger Inu youkai walked by unaware of his brother's plot and was quickly grabbed and picked up into the air.

Sesshomaru!

Hello, little brother, Sesshomaru said with a small grin.

I missed you Sesshomaru, where were you the last few days?

I had to attend to some matters on the outern edge of our lands, that is all.

After talking with Inuyasha for a few more minutes, Sesshomaru carried the little hanyou into his room and said he'd talk to him the following day. That day was one that forever changed Inuyasha's life.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Inuyasha awoke, wondering why his inner demon kept reminding him of that time in his life. He harbored an extreme hatred for that day that took place so long ago. That was the last day of his younger life where he was truly happy. The following day Sesshomaru told Inuyasha that he had to leave again, but he wouldn't be back for some time. Soon after, Izayoi became ill and died, leaving Inuyasha all alone in the world. The next time he saw Sesshomaru, his brother only showed him the cold, hating side he showed to everyone else. If Inuyasha really thought about it, he realized just how much he missed the Sesshomaru he cared about and wanted him back.

Sesshomaru himself awoke from another dream of Inuyasha's past. He questioned his inner demon as to why it insisted on digging up the bones of his past. In his ignorance, he had hurt his brother deeply, and deep down he thought that in no way could he ever expect to be forgiven by Inuyasha.

DREAM SEQUENCE

Inuyasha, how have you been my little brother?

Okay, how about you Sess?

Fine, but there is something I need to tell you Inuyasha. I will have to go away for a little while but I will return back within a few weeks.

But, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha said as he looked close to tears.

Inuyasha, what's wrong?

I'm just afraid you'll never come back and you'll leave me alone. Inuyasha said crying into Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Inu...Yasha, I could never forget about you or leave you. Sesshomaru said sincerely knowing that he already had feelings for his little brother, he wasn't a perv but he knew what Inuyasha would be like when he matured, he already looked like their father.

Really, big brother?

Yes, in fact if you want, when you're old enough I will take you as my mate Inuyasha, that way you'll never have to worry about me leaving because Inu youkai like us mate for life.

Really, you promise you will?

I promise, Inuyasha.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Sesshomaru briefly remembered that day. It was not long before he told Inuyasha he again had to leave but had been forced to stay farther out towards the edge of his lands for some time. Upon returning, he found Izayoi had passed away and Inuyasha had disappeared, he then procedded to kill every servant and guard in sight for turning his young brother out into the world on his own. Sesshomaru wondered about his promise to Inuyasha. It was true that Inuyasha was fully matured now, he could sense that Inuyasha was entering heat for the first time this year, the infallible sign that a youkai was ready to mate. He wondered if Inuyasha remembered his promise and if so, would Inuyasha want to be with Sesshomaru? Suddenly, his inner youkai started screaming for him to go find his mate, his little brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru gladly obeyed, figuring it really couldn't make things any worse than they already were between him and Inuyasha.

Alright end of chapter one! I know it wasn't that great, but i got most of the setup out of the way so there probably won't be more flashbacks or anything. Please R&R, I'm very open to suggestions on what direction to go with the story. I'll try to update regularly, though if no one's reviewing I might put it off for a while. BYE-BYE

Next Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 2 A Brother's Promise Chapter 2

Alright, Chapter zwei!( two for those who can't speak Deutsch(German)) I hope you like it, please leave feedback(thanks kgirl1992 and fanmuch)! Not for anyone under 17!

Inuyasha walked through the forest, angrily muttering to himself. Kagome had made really hot food again, and then sat him for saying he didn't like it. In his anger, the hanyou completely failed to notice the Inu youkai that had promised him so much standing nearby. Only when Inuyasha inhaled deeply through his nose did he realize that he wasn't alone.

Sess-Sesshomaru! What the hell are you doing here! Inuyasha dreaded Sesshomaru's arrival as he was still dreaming of his brother, only now the dreams weren't of his past, but of his possible future with his brother(yes, in the Miroku way(HEE HEE)).

Hello Inuyasha, I have come to talk to you, would you mind if i accompanied you? Sesshomaru said in a suprisingly light tone, trying to show Inuyasha that his lovable side was still alive and well and aching for Inuyasha.

Ummmm, Sure, no problem Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said as he tried to remember the last time Sesshomaru used that kind tone of voice.

After walking for a while the two came upon a small clearing and decided to rest and have their conversation there.

So, what did you want to talk about, Sesshomaru?

Well, I guess I wanted to talk about us, Inuyasha.

Wha, Sess-homaru. Inuyasha said lightly, still refusing to believe that the brother he loved might have been returned to him.

I-I don't know if you remember, or if you even care anymore, but I... I promised you many years ago that when you came of age I would make you my mate if you wanted to be. i need to know whether or not you still harbor any feelings for me, I can understand if you don't, what I did to you was horrible, and I only made it worse by not trying to show you my gentler side again.

Sesshomaru! Inuyasha couldn't believe that his brother still wanted to claim him as a mate, but his inner youkai just about had a heartattack at Sesshomaru's admission. Of course I remember, that was the happiest day of my life. And, I do still harbor feelings for you, I just thought you didn't care about me anymore.

At Inuyasha's words, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms lovingly around his brother and pulled him close. Inuyasha immediately hugged Sesshomaru back, so happy to be in his brother's strong arms again.

I love you so much, Inuyasha, I can't wait to claim you as my mate.

I love you to Sesshomaru, I can't wait to be your mate and be by your side.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt overcome with the urge to take his so eager and willing brother. He fought to hold himself back, figuring Inuyasha's first time shouldn't be in the middle of a forest. Then he remembered that their castle was not very far away, he knew that Inuyasha wouldn't want to leave his friends though. Then he thought to invite them to come along, he'd just give them rooms in another wing of his palace so he and Inuyasha could have some "alone" time.

Sesshomaru, what's wrong with you, you're eyes are starting to- Inuyasha cut himself off as he smelt just how aroused Sesshomaru was and realized that was the problem. He also realized he'd just completely given himself up to Sesshomaru when he agreed, quite eagerly, to be his mate.

I'm fine little brother, just a little aroused is all, I was wondering if you and you're friends would like to come stay at our castle for a while. I'm dying to get some time alone with you, and I don't think you would want this forest to be where you were taken as my mate, would you?

No, I'd much rather become your mate at your castle my love, and I'm sure the others wouldn't mind coming along, they could use a little vacation anyway.

With that the two Inu youkai left to find the others. When they were spotted, everyone was in shock to see the two brothers not fighting, Sesshomaru even had a protective arm wrapped around his mate's waist. They told the others why they weren't fighting and broke the news that they were going to be mates. Suprisingly, everyone, except Kagome, was happy to hear that they weren't fighting each other. Kagome got up and left to take a walk. Inuyasha quickly got up and followed after the Miko to try and explain things better to her.

Alright, that's it for Chapter two! Hope you liked it! I swear it'll pick up soon, just give me a day or two! Please leave Feedback! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 3 A Brother's Promise Chapter 3

HELLO! Start of chapter three, hope you like it! please leave feedback! Not for kids! MATURE CONTENT!! ENJOY!!

Kagome walked through the forest trying hopelessly not to feel bad about Inuyasha being Sesshomaru's mate. She couldn't help but feel that now there was no chance of her ever having a relationship with the hanyou she was so desperately in love with. She sighed and wondered why? Why on earth would Inuyasha want Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was definately gorgeous and very strong, also he was another Inu youkai which Kagome assumed would be a turn on for Inuyasha. But, the Sesshomaru Kagome had seen was a cold hearted, Inuyasha hating bastard. Though, Sesshomaru had backed off several times when he had the upper hand on Inuyasha, which could be because he really did care for his little brother. As Kagome sat there thinking, Inuyasha ran up and sat beside her.

Kagome, I'm sorry about all this, I should have told you about my past with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said softly. I just thought that side of him was dead.

It's okay Inuyasha, I just want you to be happy, but what is your past with Sesshomaru?

Well, though you're probably gonna call me crazy for saying this but Sesshomaru is actually a very nice person, he just hides all his emotion behind that cold stare he gives everyone. When I was younger, Sesshomaru would always come visit me. One day I got upset because he had to leave to put down some revolt, so he promised me he would make me his mate when I came of age, which I just did.

What happened that tore you two apart, Inuyasha. Kagome asked gently

Well, Sesshomaru had to leave again to the edge of the western lands, and while he was gone my mother died, leaving me alone. In guess I just grew angry because I felt like Sesshomaru had abandoned me. But when I saw him again, he only showed me that cold, unfeeling side he shows everyone else.

Kagome looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Inuyasha. She remembered from losing her father how hard it was to lose someone you love so deeply. Kagome couldn't imagine how hard it must have been to lose all that was left of your family in such a short time.

Inuyasha, I'm so sorry.

For what, KAgome?

For making you relive that memory.

It's fine, now come on, let's head back to the others before Mrioku comes up with any hentai ideas.

At that Kagome began to laugh and they walked back to the others.

Alright hope you liked it. I'll updat in a couple of days. BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 4 A Brother's Promise Chapter 4

Hello! Sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to get back on schedule with the updating had a bit of a writer's block( happens kinda easy when you're trying to write three different stories at once)

When Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to the others, they were quite suprised ot see Sesshomaru actually talking to the other members of the group. He was talking to Sango about demons and methods of slaying them. He quickly turned when he saw his mate and flashed Inuyasha a rare smile, which suited him suprisingly well considering how little he did it!

Hello my love, miss me? Sesshomaru asked playfully.

Indeed I did, Sesshomaru.

Do you want to head for our castle tomorrow morning, we all figured that would work pretty well because we could probably get there by sundown.

That's sounds good, hey what's for dinner? Inuyasha asked suddenly realizing how hungry he was.

Ramen as usual! Kagome responded cheerfully

After eating, the group sat up and talked amongst themselves for a while. Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru a lot of questions about what would go on at their formal mating ceremony and who they should invite and all that. Miroku tried to grab Sango's ass about 50 times and each time got smacked HARD in the face by the beautiful demon slayer. After a while, kagome and shippo went to bed, quickly followeed by Sango and Miroku. A little while later, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru laid down on Sesshomaru's fluff, and went to sleep in each others arms, dreaming about what the next few days would be like.

Alright, i know it wasn't a lot, I just wanted to get a little bit more up tonight. For some reason, I cannot type well on my new keyboard, my fingers keep hitting all the wrong keys!(UGH) Oh well, Please leave FEEDBACK!! Hope you enjoyed, I'll try to get more up tomorrow!! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 5 A Brother's Promise Chapter 5

Alright chapta FIVE!! Thanks to everyone who left Feedback!! Hope you like it. R&R!!

Inuyasha awoke to a soothing sensation on the back of his neck. Sesshomaru was running his tongue across the bite mark he had left on Inuyasha, which showed everyone that Inuyasha was his and no one else could have him.

Hmm, morning Sesshomaru.

Good Morning, my intended. How are you feeling Inuyasha?

Very good, but why are you doing that?

I'm just making sure nothing gets in to you're mating mark, that's all.

Wait, you bit me and I didn't realize it? How didn't I wake up. Inuyasha said as he realized he didn't have any recollection of being bit.

Yep, I guess you were in too much comfort too realize it little brother. Sesshomaru said as he nuzzled the back of Inuyasha's neck.

Oh, that feels really good Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru continued to lick and kiss the bite on Inuyasha's neck.

A few minutes later, the others got up as well. Kagtome came over to the now drowsy Inuyasha and asked him if he wanted some ramen for breakfast.(I wonder what his answer will be). After making breakfast, the group set off for Sesshomaru and soon to be Inuyasha's castle. When they got there, everyone was stunned at how magnificent the place was. Sesshomaru's servants quickly prepared rooms for Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara while Sesshomaru led Inuyasha off to their own room. Sesshomaru led Inuyasha to their room and Inuyasha was once again stunned at how incredible this castle was.

So, what do you think little brother?

It's incredible, I've never seen a room so luxuriously decorated.

Sesshomaru gently turned Inuyasha around and covered his lips with his own. Inuyasha pressed back against Sesshomaru and gladly accepted Sesshomaru's tongue when he slid it across Inuyasha's lips. After a while, the two broke apart and Sesshomaru led Inuyasha off to the bed. From the bed, Inuyasha looked out the window and saw the sun was quickly setting. He then remembered that this was the night of the new moon.

Aw hell!

What's wrong Inuyasha?

Nothing, it's just tonight is the night I turn human,

Really, that should be interesting. Sesshomaru said, half excited to see the human Inuyasha, half saddened that he couldn't take his brother tonight. Demons mated fiercely, and couldn't risk seriously injuring his soon to be mate by mating him when he's in his weakest form.

So, what did you want to do while we're all alone here, big brother?

Well, I did plan on taking you tonight, but I think we should wait till tomorrow, seeing as you're going to be human. I don't know if I'll be able to stop myself from hurting you if we were to mate tonight.

Oh, okay. Well, is there anything else you wanted to do my love? Inuyasha said as he snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru laid back on the bed with Inuyasha in his arms. He pulled the covers over them and pulled Inuyasha upwards slightly. He pressed his lips to Inuyasha, and was very glad when Inuyasha returned with just as much force. Suddenly he noticed Inuyasha's scent was changing. Then his hair turned black, his eyes turned brown, and he lost his dog ears, his fangs, and his claws. Sesshomaru sucked in his breath as he saw Inuyasha as a human for the first time. He had to admit, he wasn't big on humans, but Inuyasha was absolutely breathtaking in his present state.

Wow, you look unbelievable as a human Inuyasha!

Thanks, I'm glad you think so. I was worried you wouldn't like me as a human because I'm so much weaker when I'm like this.

Sesshomaru pulled Inuyasha tighter in his arms and inhaled his scent. He couldn't imagine not being with Inuyasha.

You don't have to worry little brother, I'll always protect you from danger. Now why don't we go to bed, I'm exhausted from all the traveling, and I'm sure losing you're demonic powers must make you sleepy as well.

Yeah it does, goodnight Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said as he snuggled closer to his big brother, for the first time feeling safe as a human.

Goodnight my love. Sesshomaru said as he hugged his little brother, amazed at how much Inuaysha trusted him.

Alright end of chapter five!! Hope it was good!! Please leave FEEDBACK!! BYE-BYE!! ()()

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 6 A Brother's Promise Chapter 6

Hello!! Sorry i haven't updated in awhile, I just couldn't get into the writing for some reason. hope this chapter makes up for it. NOTICE: This chapter contains very graphic content, don't read if your under the age of seventeen! It's kind of sad I'm under seventeen and writing this huh? Really speaks to how clean my mind is( and I'm the normal person in my family)

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and inhaled the fresh scent of morning. He was glad to notice the sun was up and he was hanyou for another month. After Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was gone, he tried to get up to go look for the elder demon but found that something was holding him to the bed. The hanyou slowly began to realize he was laying face down on the bed which he never did normally, and quickly discovered that the reason he couldn't get up was that his hands and feet were cuffed to the bed, spreading him out on his stomach. As Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to get up, he noticed that there was a suprisingly heavy collar locked around his neck. As he continued struggling to no avail, Inuyasha noticed a movement outside on the room's balcony. The movement was Sesshomaru returning to his mate after hearing him struggle from the gardens outside of his room. Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and gently laid on top of him and kissed his shoulder.

I see you've finally awoken, my little Inuyasha.

What the hell is this Sesshomaru, would you hurry up and untie me.

Why would I want to do that Inuyasha, especially after all the work I did to move you onto your stomach and chain you to the bed without you waking up.

Inuyasha blushed fiercely and tried again to pull apart the cuffs that held him down to the large, comfortable bed he shared with sesshomaru. Sesshomaru chuckled at the hanyou's useless attempts to break apart the demon chains that held him tight, the cuffs were virtually impossible to remove without a key, and a certain demon lord happened to posess the only one. Sesshomaru gently kissed Inuyasha's jaw line then got up and began to walk out of the room. Inuyasha quickly panicked and tried to stop Sesshomaru from leaving.

Wait! Were the hell are you going?

To get breakfast, I'll return when I'm finished.

Hey what about me?

Don't worry my love, you'll have plenty to eat when I return. Sesshomaru said in a light voice as he walked out of the room. Inuyasha heard the lock on the door click and hoped that Sesshomaru would return soon. After Sesshomaru had eaten his breakfast, purposefully at a very slow pace despite how much he wanted to go upstairs and take his little puppy, he took a walk out in his gardens and decided on what to do to his helpless mate. Sesshomaru wanted to teach Inuyasha that he was the uke in the relationship, and as such he would have to obey Sesshomaru's commands, and he figured the best time to do it was when Inuyasha was still inexperienced and not feeling very dominant. Sesshomaru walked to the wing of his mansion where his room was located and shut and locked the doors that connected it to the other wings of the castle. He went in a smaller room next to his bedroom and gathered several items he intended to use on Inuyasha before he went over to their room and unlocked the door. As he walked in, Sesshomaru was amazed to find that Inuyasha he fallen asleep once again and decided to wake him up. Sesshomaru wetted one of his fingers and slowly inserted it into Inuyasha's very tight ass. The hanyou quickly awoke to the feeling of someone going inside him and saw that Sesshomaru had returned.

Hey, you're finally back, what took you so long?

I was deciding your fate my little puppy. Sesshomaru said with an evil smile on his face.

This caused Inuyasha to gulp lightly and he blushed when he realized what his body had just done sub-consciously. Sesshomaru walked over to the a closet that held all of his different haori's. He removed the clothes he had on and tossed it in the bottom of the closet so the maid's would clean them. After completely stripping, Sesshomaru got a blindfold from the small collection of stuff he'd gotten from the room next door and wrapped it over Inuyasha's eyes and tied it. He poured oil on three of his fingers and slowly inserted them into Inuyasha.

Oww, Sesshomaru stop, that really hurts!

Just relax Inuyasha, this isn't even half as much stretching as you'll need to do to take my manhood, and I even put oil all over my fingers.

After a minute, the pain quickly subsided and Inuyasha began to feel incredible. He nearly gasped when Sesshomaru's finger rubbed against that special spot and Inuyasha was actually disappointed when Sesshomaru drew his fingers out. Inuyasha tensed slightly, expecting to feel Sesshomaru's manhood to press up against him next but instead he felt the handcuffs attaching his hands to the bed being released from the bed. Sesshomaru relocked the two ends he had unlocked by ratcheting them around Inuyasha's wrists so his hands were bound together securely. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha up onto his knees with his feet still locked to the bed and then sat up on the bed and took hold of Inuyasha's head. Sesshomaru lowered Inuyasha's head down and Inuyasha obediently started sucking the demon lord's huge cock. Once going, Inuyasha actually started to really enjoy the taste of his mate and tried taking him deeper. Sesshomaru moaned softly at this and ran a hand through Inuyasha's hair, gently pushing the hanyou's mouth further down.

Oh god, Inuyasha, that's a good puppy.

Inuyasha ran his tongue along Sesshomaru's length which ellicited another moan from the full youkai. Soon Inuyasha felt his head being pushed down and Sesshomaru exploded into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha happily swallowed Sesshomaru's large amount of cum and licked Sesshomaru clean before he was pulled back up onto his knees. Without saying anything, Sesshomaru unlocked one end of each handcuff, pushed Inuyasha back onto his stomach, and locked his hands back into their original position. Inuyasha tried to stop him but quickly gave up after Sesshomaru spanked him when he saw Inuyasha trying to move his hands away. Sesshomaru walked over to his closet, gathered a new outfit to put on, got dressed, and walked out of the bedroom and locked the door before Inuyasha could protest.

Alright, there's chapter six, hope you liked it! THanks to all who left feedback!! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 7 A Brother's Promise Chapter 7

Alright chapter 7!! I hope it's okay!! Please leave Feedback, I really am kinda lost with where to go next with this story. To try to update more often, I'm going to start updating my fics one at a time, starting with whichever one I get more feedback from starting today, so leave feedback on your favs if you want to see them updated. NOTICE!! Not for children!! MATURE CONTENT!!

As Sesshomaru walked down to his study feeling extremely satisfied after that amazing blowjob, Jaken came running up to him to inform him that a lord from the south wished to speak to him. Though he really didn't feel like talking to the ugly demon, knowing he was trying to gain the western lands by mating Sesshomaru to his equally disgusting daughter, Sesshomaru had to go talk with the foreign lord lest he be taken as weak and have people revolt against him. As Sesshomaru made his way into his study, he saw the ugly pig of a demon sitting in HIS chair. Sesshomaru used every ounce of self control he had to not rip the demon apart limb from limb, thanking Inuyasha silently for that amazing stress relief earlier.

Ahh, hello Sesshomaru, it's a pleasure to see you!

Yes, and may I inquire as to why your'e going through my private files.

I was doing no such thing, I was just curious as to what it felt like to be on the other side of your desk.

Sesshomaru walked over to the desk as the other lord got up and walked to his rightful chair on the opposite side of the desk. Sesshomaru had the urge to throw out the chair he had used for so many years after seeing that pig using it, Sesshomaru absolutely despised people that put their hands all over his property. Finally choosing to sit down, so as not to offend the lord of the southern lands, sesshomaru calmly asked the other lord what the subject of his visit was.

My, my Sesshomaru, can't two friends have a little small talk? The moronic demon not realizing how close he was to death.

I did not know that talking to someone once made them your friend, and I would appreciate it if you addressed me as Lord Sesshomaru, seeing as you are a guest on my lands.

My apologies Sesshomaru, the reson I came was to discuss you and my daughter mating with each other, I really think it would be a great way to merge our lands don't you?

Actually, I have no intentions of merging the lands my father worked so hard to gain with another lord, and as for mating with your daughter, I decline. Sesshomaru spoke in a voice that said he was final on his decision.

B-But, why don't you want to mate with my daughter? The southern lord said, outraged.

Because I already have taken a mate of my choosing, and I would never betray him for someone else.

Wait, your mate is another male? Then why don't you just take my daughter as well, she's right downstairs, you two can get to know each other better. The lord said, believing that his plan was still alive.

No.

What do you mean no! You will mate with my daughter and merge our lands, is that understood!

At this outrage, Sesshomaru jumped up from his desk, grabbed the ugly demon by the throat, and nearly dissolved his neck with his poisonous acid claws.

You do not speak to the lord of the western lands in such a manner unless you wish me to end your life is that understood?

Quite clearly, Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize for my outburst, though surely you would consider my daughter as a mate?

I will not, Inuyasha is my mate, and only he is my mate, now if you'll excuse me, I must attend to my mate.

Sesshomaru got up and left, leaving the southern lord in his study as he went to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru unlocked the door, went over to the bed, and gently straddled the hanyou.

Are you going to release me now, Sesshomaru?

If that is what you wish my love. With that Sesshomaru unlocked the handcuffs and removed the blindfold from Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha sat there waiting for him to remove the collar until Sesshomaru got up to get Inuyasha a silk kimono from his closet.

Hey, what about this?

What about it little brother?

Aren't you going to take it off?

I wasn't planning on it, you really do look good in it.

Inuyasha blushed deeply and put on the kimono Sesshomaru handed him. Inuyasha walked over to his mate and gently wrapped his arms around him from behind.

What's wrong Sesshomaru, you seem angry?

It's nothing, just another lord trying to take over our lands, this one trying to get me to mate with his stone ugly daughter.

Did you tell him we're mated already?

Yes, and he still thinks I'm going to accept her as a mate.

Here, let me help you unwind my love. Inuyasha turned around to face Sesshomaru then kneeled down and opened his kimono and slid down his hakamas. Inuyasha quickly took in his older brother and started running his tongue along Sesshomaru's length, savoring the taste of his mate. Inuyasha's efforts quickly made Sesshomaru cum, and Inuyasha quickly swallowed his brother's seed and cleaned him off before pulling his hakamas back up and re tying his kimono.

Oh Kami Inuyasha, that felt so good.

Don't mention it my love, I hope your feeling better now.

Much better, now let's go rid ourselves of this bothersome pest without starting a war.

The two Inu youkai walked back down to the study and found the demon once again behind Sesshomaru's desk. A quick glare from the taiyoukai and the southern lands demon quickly returned to his proper chair. Sesshomaru sat down and pulled Inuyasha into his lap, trying to show the dumb ass lord that he was serious about his bond with the hanyou.

That's quite an attractive mate you have there, Sesshomaru, but don't you think you should have someone of a full breed status as you're mate? I'd gladly set you up with my daughter and even take that hanyou off of your hands, I'm sure he could make a good pet.

The demon would never say another word as Sesshomaru beheaded him with a crack of his poison flower whip. The headless demon slumped to the floor and several servants ruched in to dispose of the body. Sesshomaru sat there seeing red after what the demon had said.

Thinks he can take my mate as a pet! That ignorant bastard! he's lucky I'm not going to slay his entire family for that remark!

Sesshomaru, calm down, it's okay. Inuyasha said as he lightly kissed Sesshomaru's lips. This brought Sesshomaru out of his fury instantly, to the amazment of his servants. They had only seen him lash out a few times, but each time left several innocents dead and at least one room completely obliterated. Inuyasha's calming effect on the demon lord gave all the servants a new found respect for the young hanyou that was mated to Sesshomaru.

Thank you for calming me down Inuyasha, the last time I got that angry I nearly leveled this castle.

Come on, let's go back up to our room, I'm ready for a few more lessons my beautiful seme.

As you wish Inuyasha. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and carried him quickly back up to their room. When they got there, Sesshomaru tied Inuyasha's hands behind his back with a strong rope. He sat the hanyou at the top of the bed and stripped away his kimono fully revealing his slender, yet muscular frame. Sesshomaru stripped as well and then started to take Inuyasha into his mouth and quickly started running his tongue up and down Inuyasha's shaft. As Inuyasha got close, Sesshomaru suddenly pulled completely off of the hanyou. As Inuyasha tried to break the rope holding his hands so he could finish himself, Sesshomaru sat back and poured a minty smelling liquid over Inuyasha's manhood. This caused Inuyasha's dick to suddenly tingle and suddenly his need to cum quadrupled causing him to moan loudly and fight harder against the ropes holding him.

Pleaseee, Sesshomaru, please finish me.

Beg for it Inuyasha.

Please finish me Sesshomaru!

A slave doesn't refer to his owner in that way Inuyasha.

Please finish me,... Master.

At that, Sesshomaru brought his hand down and stroked Inuyasha, quickly allowing him to cum. Sesshomaru then pushed Inuyasha's head down to his cock so that he could cum himself. Inuyasha quickly made Sesshomaru cum and once he was finished, Sesshomaru released the ropes holding Inuyasha's hands behind his back.

So, how was that lesson little brother?

Great!

Sesshomaru grinned and pulled Inuyasha into his lap. He slid them down and pulled the covers over them. Within moments, they both fell off into a deep restful sleep.

Alright, hope it was good. Please leave feedback. Remember, whichever fic gets the most feedback is the one I'll finish first! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 8 A Brother's Promise Chapter 8

I AM SOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!! I have been so unable to come up with anything good to write. Huge Thanks to all the people who left me feedback!! PLEASE!! SEND ME SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE TO GO WITH THIS STORY!!

Jaken barged into the room the two youkai shared and was stunned to see his master holding someone so gently and actually felt a twinge of anger towards Inuyasha for so easily evoking such emotion from the demon lord. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and briefly considered killing the stupid imp for disturbing his sleep.

M-Mlord, you have been called for in the main chamber.

By who?

The daughter of the Lord of the South.

I have no business with her, send her away.

What if she won't leave?

kill her.

Kill who?

Oh, good morning Inuyasha, how are you feeling?

Great.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha and gently laid him onto his back as he waved Jaken away. The imp quickly left, knowing not to stick around his aroused master, especially when he was near his intended mate. Sesshomaru kissed along Inuyasha's jaw and licked under his chin.

I love you so much Inuyasha, I can't wait to have you as my mate.

ohh, Sesshomaru! That feels soo good!

I am glad your enjoying it my love.

Do you think we should go down and see what that girl wanted?

I don't know, I really don't feel like dealing with her, her father was enough of a headache on his own.

Do you want me to go, I can find out what she wants and you can just sit back and relax big brother.

I guess if you want you can go down, but be careful, I wouldn't want my mate to get hurt on the day of our mating.

Inuyasha got up and got dressed. He gently kissed Sesshomaru, and walked out of the room towards the main chamber. When he got down, he saw a very pissed off demon arguing with an infuriated Jaken.

What's the problem here wench?

Hey! You're the hanyou that's trying to take away MY mate. I'm gonna kill you, you dirty half-breed!

Oh really, you're gonna kill me? That's funny, you should become a comedian. Though if you really wanna die, I'll take you on. Oh Yeah, Sesshomaru's my mate so fuck off. He wouldn't have mated you're ugly ass even if he wasn't already with me.

The demon jumped at Inuyasha and tried to hit him with her claws. Inuyasha quickly side stepped and slammed his own claws into her gut. When the demon tried to hit him again, he quickly slahed her throat with his other hand and she quickly bled out from the two wounds. Multiple servants rushed over and carried away the body. Inuyasha turned and left the hall to go back to his Sesshomaru. Inuyasha went up to the room he now shared with his big brother and was suprised to see it unoccupied, though he realized that he could hear breathing in the room. He cautiously walked in thinking that Sesshomaru was playing a game with him. A quick movement occured behind him and suddenly there was a blindfold over his eyes, and he felt his his hands pulled behind his back and secured with handcuffs. At first Inuyasha thought it was Sesshomaru but then his captor spoke with a voice that made his blood run cold.

Good Morning Inuyasha.

Alright, I know that this is a horrible way to end an update, but I'm not sure how it should continue. WHICHEVER SUGGESTION I LIKE THE MOST WILL PROBABLY BE THE ONE I USE ON THE STORY LINE, SO KEEP LEAVING FEEDBACK!! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 9 A Brother's Promise Chapter 9

Hello!! Big thank you to kgirl1992 for the suggestion on where to go with this story!! I'm gonna do something different this chapter, everything is going to be from someone's POV, please tell me how you like it.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

Inuyasha. If he hurts you I swear I'll rip him limb from limb. I'll make that spider beg for mercy, just please, please be okay. You have no clue how much you mean to me Inuyasha,I don't think I could live without you. I love you so very much, you complete me, just please hold on just a little longer otouto.

NARAKU'S POV

Perfect. Everything is going just as I want it to. Inuyasha is mine now and there is no way that Sesshomaru will find me through this barrier. Ah Inuyasha, how perfect you are as well. Everything about you is perfect for what I need. Now, I just can't wait to see you swell up with my child, though that will happen soon enough.

INUYASHA'S POV

God my head. It feels like someone hit me with a sledgehammer. And why does my stomach feel so weird, please hurry up Sesshomaru. Please don't leave me in this dark, damp hell. Don't leave me with him, though I guess you probably don't want me now that I've been defiled by Naraku, not that I blame you. You are a Lord, and who wants a mate that has been taken already. Just please save me big brother, I can't hold on much longer.

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	10. Chapter 10

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 10 A Brother's Promise Chapter 10

Start of Chapter Ten!! Hope you like it!! BIG thank you to everyone who's left Feedback!!

Sesshomaru had been running for what seemed like an eternity. Night had already fallen and he still couldn't find his lover. Feelings of dread in his stomach now threatened to tear him apart if he didn't find his mate. As he continued running, Sesshomaru could feel he was getting closer to his mate. Soon, the demon lord was sure he was upon his little brother, yet could see nothing but forest.

Damn it, the demon lord thought to himself, Naraku must have shielded his castle behind a barrier.

Sesshomaru continued scouring the area and almost missed the castle until his kimono rippled off of an empty area. Sesshomaru turned and struck Tokijin against the night sky and was pleased to see it clash with an invisible barrier. Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga with his other hand and hoped his plan would work. He summoned the Tenseiga's massive energy and channeled it into Tokijin before bringing the sword down on the barrier. To Sesshomaru's pleasure, the shield collapsed after feeling the blow of the strengthened Tokijin. Suddenly, forest turned to barren no man's land and a dank castle appeared before his eyes. Sesshomaru ran towards the castle and was greeted by an angered Naraku, as he wasn't expecting any company.

How the hell did you get in here Sesshomaru.

You truly think a pathetic spider such as your self could keep this Sesshomaru from the one he loves.

You amuse me Lord Sesshomaru, you really believe you can take Inuyasha from me?

Inuyasha belong's to me alone Naraku, if you do not return him I promise your death will be a most excrutiating one.

I don't think so, after all, are you willing to kill your otouto for vengeance?

Inuyasha was laying on the ground of the castle, surrounded by Naraku's miasma. Sesshomaru could see he had been tortured as his body was battered and bruised and the smell of his blood filled Sesshomaru's nose. Sesshomaru's eyes went red and he felt all of his energy flow into the Tokijin as he aimed it at the bastard who had dared to hurt Inuyasha.

You had better calm down Sesshomaru, if you were to attack me I would have to break my concentration, which is the only thing holding all that poisonous miasma away from Inuyasha and my pup.

WHAT!!

Yes, Inuyasha is carrying my child. He really was quite spectacular, it's too bad you will never get to touch him like I did.

Prepare to die you filthy half-breed, I will see to it that you die an agonizing death.

A man of his reputation you truly are Sesshomaru, willing to kill those he loves for vengeance. If you do kill me, Inuyasha will be destroyed by the poison and you won't get to be with him anyway.

A single tear rolled down Sesshomaru's face as he looked down at his mate's broken and beaten form. He turned towards Naraku with a feeling of deep hatred he had never felt before as he could hear his father's last words echo through his head.

Naraku, killing Inuyasha would only spare him from the hell that life with you would be. If you don't think I'm going to protect him form that, you are insane, now die.

Sesshomaru swung and threw a massive beam of energy at Naraku. The spider youkai didn't stand a chance and quickly was consumed by the sword's attack. Sesshomaru turned and rushed towards the castle hoping to save Inuyasha. As he ran he saw the clouds of miasma close in around his lover and tears quickly filled his eyes...

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 11 A Brother's Promise Chapter 11

Aren't I the worst! Start of chapter eleven Hope you like it!!

Sesshomaru saw the miasma enshroud Inuyasha and thought it would be the last time he ever saw his little brother. Suddenly at the last second, a bright pink light shot out and tore through the miasma, sparing Inuyasha. Kikyo stepped out of the shadows and fired another arrow through the miasma, purifying it. Sesshomaru ran to his otouto and picked him up in his powerful arms. Kikyo approached the two as Sesshomaru heard the sound of another arrow being notched. He turned to see the dead miko aiming at him.

Release him demon, his soul belongs to me,

You have some nerve to threaten me miko.

Release Inuyasha or I will purify you.

Try me.

Sesshomaru swung Tenseiga and saw Kikyo turn to dust before his eyes. He ran back towards the castle and found it recovering from a light battle. Naraku had sent his demons to intercept Sesshomaru but he had left before their arrival. Sesshomaru ran to his room and set Inuyasha down on his bed. The half-demon was barely living and obviously wouldn't make it through the night. Sesshomaru pulled out the Tenseiga and hoped it would save Inuyasha one last time. As soon as Inuyasha stopped breathing he swung the sword down and obliterated the creatures of the underworld as well as the dark haze surrounding Inuyasha's abdomen. Soon, Inuyasha's cuts healed and his eyes fluttered open.

Sess-Sesshomaru, you came for me.

Of course I did, you are my life Inuyasha. I promise I won't let you be hurt any longer.

Sesshomaru... I think Naraku did something do me.

It's okay, I took care of it. And you don't have to worry, that filthy creature is dead.

Thank you aniki. I love you so much Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru bent down and gently pressed his lips to Inuyasha's, savoring the taste of his mate. They continued their kiss until Kagome and the others arrived. They were amazed to see Inuyasha fully healed, at least physically.

Inuyasha, you're okay.

Yeah, I'm fine Kagome.

Master Inuyasha, I'm very pleased to see you weren't killed by that evil Naraku.

When did you get here Miyoga? I didn't think you would show up in the heat of battle.

Hey! I try to show concern for my master and this is the thanks I get.

Lord Sesshomaru!! Lord Sesshomaru!! Were you injured while fighting that beast Naraku? Shows how helpful Inuyasha is, just laying there while you fought off Naraku.

Jaken's neck shattered at the force of Sesshomaru's fist. He turned back to Inuyasha and pressed his lips to those of his mate once again, happy to have Inuyasha back. At Miyoga's beckoning, the others left Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to themselves and retreated to the main hall of the castle to asess the damage done in the fight.

Inuyasha, I'm so glad that you are alright, I don't know how I would have survived without you, my love.

Ses-shomaru... I love you so much, aniki.

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to Inuyasha's once again and felt an incredible amount of glee when Inuyasha quickly pressed back against him, deepening their kiss. Sesshomaru had been worried about Inuyasha having psychological problems after being violated by that filthy spider, but it seemed he'd been unaffected. After finally breaking apart from their kiss, Sesshomaru looked down into his younger brother's amber eyes and saw the deep feelings of love in them. Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha again and pulled him into a deep hug, only breaking apart to remove his armor and te rest of his clothing. He set Inuyasha down on the middle of the bed and quickly got on top of him. Sesshomaru started to kiss along Inuyasha's jaw line and moved down under his chin. Sesshomaru continued his path down Inuyasha's slender, though muscular chest, kissing and licking as he went. Sesshomaru ran his soft, velvety tongue along the furry white hairs above his manhood, making Inuyasha gasp. Inuyasha could feel himself growing hard at Sesshomaru's attentions and before long he was begging for more of his 'big' brother, who was definetely in deserving of that title. Suddenly Inuyasha's hips bucked and he shot all over his stomach. "Damn" the hanyou thought, "he didn't even touch my dick and I still think that was the hardest orgasm I've ever had".

I see your enjoying my attentions Inuyasha.

Hell yea, that was amazing.

Do you wish to continue otouto?

Hell Yea!!

Unfortunately, the two youkai weren't able to continue as Kagome knocked on the door, interrupting them. Sesshomatu threw the covers over his spent mate and pulled his hakamas on, agitated that he and his lover had been interrupted.

Yes Kagome?

I'm sorry to interrupt, I was just wondering if you two were hungry, we have ramen downstairs if you'd like some.

Inuyasha perked up after hearing the name of his favorite food spoken. He started to get up only to remember he was naked, and quickly sat down blushing.

Sure, we will be down in a few minutes.

Great! See you down there.

Sesshomaru closed the door and turned around to see Inuyasha was already in front of him, still completely undressed. Without saying a word, Inuyasha bent down and started taking in his mate. Sesshomaru couldn't help but moan as Inuyasha ran his tongue along Sesshomaru's tip. Soon Sesshomaru felt himself release into Inuyasha's mouth and was amazed at how quickly Inuyasha swallowed his load. Licking his lips, the hanyou casually walked over to their closet and threw on a pair of hakamas and a long kimono. Sesshomaru threw on his haori and hakamas and followed Inuyasha down to the main hall to find Kagome and the others. After eating their ramen, Sesshomaru suggested that Inuyasha go with his friends for a week or so, to Inuyasha's pleasure and dismay. He did want to spend time with his friends, but he also wanted to be with his aniki, who seemed to be pushing him away at the moment. In the end, Inuyasha went along with Sesshomaru's suggestion and decided to go with Kagome and the others for a little while. Sesshomaru quickly led Inuyasha to a secluded wing of their immence castle.

Dont worry my love, I promise I will be right back for you, I just have a few things to take care of.

Oh, okay.

I promise, I will make it worth your while Inuyasha, I guarantee you will love what I have in mind for you.

The two kissed one more time, and then seperated. Inuyasha went over to the castle's armory and got his Tetsuiga and left with the others. Sesshomaru grudgingly turned towards his office so he could sort out the problems with their castle, and stop all his problems with the other lords.

All right end of chapter Eleven!! I promise the next one will be very interesting! Thanks to everyone who left feedback!! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	12. Chapter 12

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 12 A Brother's Promise Chapter 12

Hello!! Start of chapter 12, I hope you like it!! BIG THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT COMMENTS!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, I will gladly take any suggestions as to where I should go with this story from here. On with the story!!

Inuyasha felt like he was going to explode. The last week had seemed to drag on forever. No matter what he was doing, his mind constantly went to thinking about Sesshomaru's flawless body, and all the things he hoped that body would do to him. This constant infatuation was proving to be quite embarrasing too, as he pretty much had a constant hard on from fantasizing about his lover. For Sesshomaru though, the week had been fairly rapid. The first two days had been consumed by Lords congratulating him on his defeat of Naraku and on his soon to be taken mate. He had also had to deal with seemingly unending swarms of youkai of all different breeds and levels trying to gain him as a mate. His final solution to that problem was to get all his suitors together and tell them flat out that he already had an intended and that it was none of them. After dealing with them however, his attitude had perked up significantly, for it was time to do what he had been wanting to do for so long, take Inuyasha as his mate. The rest of Sesshomaru's week had been spent making everything perfect for him and Inuyasha to forge their bond with each other. The Dog Demon Lord had selected a good size cave which he converted to a small palace for the two Inu youkai. He put a large futon in the back of the cave, and lined it with very comfortable black silk sheets. Sesshomaru couldn't help but fantasize about how incredible Inuyasha's long silver hair would look against the dark contrast of the bed. Sesshomaru fully stocked the cave with food and drinks, as well as everything he could think of to use on his lover. He cut down multiple nearby trees so there would be plenty of firewood for the week or so he planned on staying with Inuyasha. Near the fire pit, Sesshomaru laid out a bunch of thick furs so the to would have a comfortable place to relax with each other. Sesshomaru also made sure that there were several kimonos, towels, and other bathing equipment for when they wanted to use the nearby springs. Finally, after giving everything a very thorough inspection, Sesshomaru placed a powerful barrier around the cave, picked up the outfit he had selected for Inuyasha, and then went to locate his little brother.

Hey Inuyasha! The ramen's ready!

All right all right, I'm coming!

Inuyasha felt soo damn hot. He wanted Sesshomaru so badly he couldn't even see straight! He groaned slightly as he jumped down from the goshinboku and walked towards Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Myoga, and Shippo. He quickly sat down and took the ramen Kagome offered him. He ate suprisingly slowly, so much so that Kagome asked him if he was feeling ill. He simply shrugged off her question and went back to staring at his ramen when suddenly a light breeze brought a very welcome scent past him, the unmistakable scent of his aniki. Soon enough, the magenta clad Lord was standing above him holding a couple packages in one hand and running the other through Inuyasha's hair.

Hello little brother,did you miss me?

Hell yea I did, why did you just brush me off like that!

I was busy preparing for tonight Inuyasha, though I guess I should have taken your impatience into consideration.

Sesshomaru looked out at the village and saw an unoccupied hut. He motioned for Inuyasha to follow him and quickly went inside. He pressed his lips to Inuyasha's firmly, releshing the taste of his brother's lips after being seperated from him for so long. He gently sat Inuyasha down and opened the larger of the two packages he had brought with him. Inside was a set of brushes, which gained an odd look from Inuyasha.

Here, turn around Inuyasha so I may brush out hair, for it seems to have gotten even more knotted than before.

Hey, what do you mean it's... Oww! that hurts!

I'm sorry otouto, this is the worst brush, it pulls out all the bad spots in your hair, the others are far more enjoyable. You see, Inu youkai are very responsive to having their hair brushed. Time allowing, most of us could spend all day grooming our hair for it is a very enjoyable activity .

Ummm, okay. Actually, that doesn't feel all that bad now.

Good, I'm glad you're enjoying it, and it only gets better as you go along.

Sesshomaru set the first brush down for the next finer one, and started removing the smaller knots from his brother's hair. He continued this treatment, going throuth three more brushes meant for getting rid of tangles and straightening, finally moving on to the last four brushes, three meant for conditioning the hair, and the last one purely for enjoyment. After a good hour, Sesshomaru set the last brush down and admired his handy work. Inuyasha's hair now extended down to his lower back, which suprised Sesshomaru as he hadn't expected Inuyasha to have a good six inches of hair length lost in knots. Inuyasha's hair also had a silkier appearence to it, as well as a slight golden sheen that had been absent previously. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be amazed at how fantastic Inuyasha looked with his hair properly groomed, and smiled to himself when he realised that he would be taking this irresistible hanyou to bed within a few hours. Inuyasha turned around to face Sesshomaru with a serene look on his face and noticed that his hair was longer than before, and he pleasently noted that it was now similar to Sesshomaru's due to the fact that it had the same silky sheen as his brother's bluish silver hair.

So, what do you think little brother, are you ready to be my mate?

Definetly, I love you so much Sesshomaru.

Great, then as soon as the sun sets, I want you to change into the outfit I brought you and come find me. You can tell you're friends not to wait up, I'm sure you won't be back for at least a week. Oh, and one more thing, make sure you wear that outfit and _only_ that outfit. You can just leave Tetsuiga with the miko and the others, for you definetely won't be needing it in the near future.

With that, Sesshomaru left to make the final preperations for his mating with Inuyasha, giving the hanyou a few more hours with his friends. The Demon Lord wondered what Inuyasha's reaction would be when he saw what Sesshomaru had picked out for him to wear, he also wondered what the others would think of it.

Alright, that is it for tonight! I'm tired!! Hope it was okay, please leave comments(please) I will try to update in the very near future, I pretty much know what I'm going to do next and it should be pretty good! BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 13 A Brother's Promise Chapter 13

Hey, start of chapter thirteen!! This is my first fic to break10k words!! Thanks to smokr420, inuyasha, moonangel, and everyone else who left feedback!! Hope you like it!!

Great! Inuyasha thought to himself. The "outfit" Sesshomaru had chosen was comprised of a dark red fundoshi, and nothing. Inuyasha wondered if his big brother was screwing with him, but Sesshomaru's last words had him convinced otherwise. He grudgingly slid the tight underwear on and hoped the others weren't looking so he could slip away without their realising. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Kagome was extremely curious as to what Sesshomaru had brought Inuyasha and was waiting for him.

Hey Inuyasha, are you done getting changed yet?

Uhh, yea why?

Because I want to see what Sesshomaru brought you, now come out of that hut already!

Go away Kagome.

No way, I won't leave until I see what you're wearing.

Inuyasha grudgingly came out of the hut in only the fundoshi, which nearly made Kagome drool. Inuyasha looked incredible with his hair properly treated and wearing only the dark red fundoshi. Inuyasha blushed at Kagome's reaction and tried to slip away but to no avail. Suddenly he was surrounded by his friends who all had similar reactions to seeing the hanyou.

Would you guys quit it!

What, you look really good Inuyasha.

Whatever, just keep the Tetsuiga and my kimono safe.

Inuyasha quickly took off running in the direction of Sesshomaru's scent. As he was running he could sense the low level demons around him and started to become nervous. Sure, he could take down quite a few of the weak demons on his own, but going up against a few dozen of them without his sword or his robe of the fire rat was sure to end badly for him. Suddenly it dawned on Inuyasha that none of the demons had made a move on him, even though he was unarmed and dressed only in a very revealing fundoshi. Inuyasha realised that it was probably the mark Sesshomaru had left on him previously that was keeping them all at bay. Soon though, Sesshomaru's scent spiked and he realised he had arrived at wherever Sesshomaru had picked. He saw there was a cave that looked pretty deep and a hot spring close by. As Inuyasha tried to walk into the cave, a barrier pushed him back, and as he tried to leave the cave entrance he realized a second barrier had formed behind him.

What the hell!

Hello little brother.

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru standing inside the cave.

What are you doing Sesshomaru?

Lose the fundoshi Inuyasha.

Inuyasha hesitantly pulled off the garment and at Sesshomaru's motioning, and tossed it through the second barrier. The collar Sesshomaru had put on him before slid to a stop at Inuyasha's feet, prompting him to quickly put it on. Then the barrier Sesshomaru was standing behind dissipated and Inuyasha walked in to his brother's embrace. He vaguely noticed the demonic barrier closing once again behind him as Sesshomaru pressed their lips together gently.

You look positively exquisite Inuyasha.

Yeah, you do too

Inuyasha noticed what Sesshomaru had changed into. He had removed his armor and weaponry and had settled for wearing only his hakamas, baring his well toned chest to Inuyasha. Inuyasha gently stroked the markings on Sesshomaru's sides, pulling a low growl out of the daiyoukai. Sesshomaru motioned for Inuyasha to join him by the fire. Sesshomaru gently laid Inuyasha down on the soft furs and deeply kissed him. As he did so, he undid his obi and slid his hakamas down to his knees. He pulled away from Inuyasha and kicked away his pants, then walked over to a bottle of sake he had sitting nearby. He grabbed two glasses then went back over and sat down with his mate.

Care for a drink my love.

Sure, if you want one big brother.

Sesshomaru poured them both a drink and they drank it down quickly. Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back down and started kissing him once again. After about ten minutes, Sesshomaru pulled away and just looked down into his mate's eyes.

God, I love you Inuyasha, I can't believe I get to have you as a mate.

I love you too Sesshomaru, and I can't wait to be your mate.

In that case, are you ready my love?

Definetely big brother, I'm dying to feel you inside me.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha one more time before rolling him over. He grabbed a bottle of oil he had stashed nearby and poured some of it on his fingers. He slid a finger into Inuyasha and heard him gasp at the penetration. He quickly managed to add three more fingers and soon had Inuyasha squirming under him. He removed his fingers and pressed his now fully erect member against Inuyasha.

Can I take you now, otouto?

Please do Sesshomaru, I need you in me now!

Sesshomaru gladly complied with Inuyasha and pushed himself inside the tight hanyou. He continued to thrust in slowly until his entire length had had been hilted in Inuyasha's ass. Seeing Inuyasha relax and adjust to the feeling of Sesshomaru inside him, the demon lord started thrusting into Inuyasha with serious force. Soon Inuyasha was panting and whining under him, much to Sesshomaru's pleasure. Then, with a violent amount of force, Inuyasha bucked backwards and shot his load out, literally blacking out from the force. Inuyasha came to a couple seconds later as Sesshomaru came deep inside him. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru bite back down on the mark he had made earlier, releasing some of his venom to make the mark permanent. Sesshomaru licked the wound clean, before slowly pulling out of Inuyasha. For a few moments, the two just lay in each others arms, enjoying the fact that they were now a mated pair. Then, Sesshomaru gently picked up his mate and carried him to their bed and laid down beside him. Sesshomaru pulled the covers over them and they both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Alright hope it was okay. Thanks again to everyone who left comments, please keep it up!! I'll try to update soon, but I do want to update one of my Inu/Kouga fics. BYE-BYE

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 14 A Brother's Promise Chapter 14

Hey everbody, soooooo, sooo sorry I didn't update sooner, I was kind of unsure about were to go with this story though I think I have it now. Thanks once again to all of you who have left all the awesome feedback, please don't hesitate to leave suggestions as to where to go with this story, they'd be very appreciated. WARNING!! MAJOR YAOI THIS CHAPTER, FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!! And, without further ado, I give ya'll chapter 14!!

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes and looked over to see Sesshomaru was gone. Inuyasha quickly attempted to sit up, but the sharp pain in his lower back quickly changed his mind. Laying back down on his stomach, Inuyasha, tried to scent out his mate, but couldn't smell anything of Sesshomaru other than the cum still slowly ozzing out of him from last night. After laying there for a few minutes, Inuyasha sensed the barrier around the cave disappating for a brief second and then returning more forceful than before. Seconds later Sesshomaru was covering Inuyasha, placing gentle kisses on his neck, both happy to see his mate was awake and disappointed he hadn't gotten back prior to Inuyasha waking up.

Good morning my sweet mate.

Good morning to you too, Sesshomaru. Where did you go, I missed you?

I just had to stop at our castle for a second, somehow I managed to forget the the one thing I wanted to bring more than anything else, and I had to go back to get it from our room.

And what was that exactly?

You'll soon see my love. Now, why don't we get some breakfast, and then we can get back to consumating our bond.

Inuyasha blushed slightly, but nonetheless slowly slid up and got on his feet, with a slightly noticeable wince.

Did I hurt you last night, Inuyasha?

No, it's nothing, you're just really big, that's all.

I'm sorry I hurt you my little puppy, let me help you.

Sesshomaru gently picked up his mate and walked over to the fire he had set up the day before. Gently setting Inuyasha down on the soft furs that had been the spot of their first mating, Sesshomaru went over to their food supplies and started picking out what to have for breakfast. After looking at their options for a second, Sesshomaru picked up a large fruit salad their chefs had prepared as well as a delicious looking chocolate cake and walked them both over to Inuyasha. Sitting down beside his newly taken mate, he gently kissed Inuyasha's tender lips, savoring the taste of his ototou. After eating for a few minutes, Sesshomaru gently pushed Inuyasha down onto his back. Sesshomaru reached over for his hakamas and fished out a small vial full of a clear liquid. The dog demon dipped a finger in the vial and motioned for Inuyasha to lick said finger. As the younger demon licked his mate's coated finger, he couldn't help but wonder what the substance was. It didn't have any taste or smell that he could detect and it was perfectly clear. After a few seconds, Inuyasha definetely felt it's effects though. Suddenly, he absolutely needed Sesshomaru, worse than anything he'd ever felt before. Inuyasha could feel his arousal increasing by the second, and reached down between his legs to try and solve his problem. Sesshomaru sat over his now extremely aroused mate and tried to stifle a grin, his mate had no idea that he was only exacerbating his situation. The drug he'd just been given was tailor made to Sesshomaru. It was an extremely powerful aphrodisiac that would keep Inuyasha aroused for hours. And the best part was, only Sesshomaru could grant Inuyasha any relief. The drug was custom made to it's user, and designed so that whoever it was used on would only be able to get relief through that one person. So, no matter how hard Inuyasha tried, he wouldn't be able to bring himself to orgasm without Sesshomaru's help. And the harder Inuyasha tried, the worse he made it for himself.

Damn it Sesshomaru, what is this crap?

It's a special drug our healer created, quite interesting isn't it?

Yeah, it's just great. God damn, why can't I cum!!

The substance stops you from reaching orgasm unless I'm the one who brings you to it. And the harder you try to make yourself cum the harder the effects will be on you, so you would be smart to stop jerking off and start begging me to fuck you senseless.

Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and tossed him onto their bed. After grabbing some demonic strength rope, Sesshomaru tied Inuyasha down tightly on his back, which quickly confused the young half demon.

Sesshomaru! How are you supposed to fuck me when I'm laying like this?

I'm not, so you might want to start begging me now my sweet puppy.

Come on Sesshomaru, stop messing around, I can't stand this anylonger!

Than I think you know what to say, Inuyasha.

M-Master, please fuck me, I can't take this any more!

Sesshomaru untied his newly taken mate and rolled him over onto his stomach before tying him down once again. Then, the demon lord rubbed some oil over his cock and positioned himself behind his mate. After biting down on his mating mark, Sesshomaru thrusted deep into Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to cry out in pleasure. Soon both of the Inu youkai were near completion when suddenly Sesshomaru pulled out of his mate and stroked himself off onto Inuyasha's back, getting a frustated growl out of the half-demon. Sesshomaru got off the bed for a second and picked up a small whip from the collection of stuff he had stored in the cave. He walked back over to the bed and without saying a word brought it down across Inuyasha's ass, causing the bound hanyou to gasp in shock. Sesshomaru knelt on the foot of the bed and continued raining stinging blows down across his mate's ass, making Inuyasha squirm beneath him. Once the demon lord was finished with the whip he tossed it aside and started smacking Inuyasha's now bright red ass with his hand. About 45 minuted after he started, Sesshomaru finally finished spanking Inuyasha.

Damn it Sesshomaru, what the hell was that for?

This Sesshomaru only wanted to keep you aroused, and it appears to be working quite well.

Will you pleeaasseee finish me already!! I can't stand this anymore, I really really can't. The hanyou said as he tried in vain to break loose from his bonds.

Maybe later, Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a length of chain and attached it to Inuyasha's collar. First, I want to go down to the hot spring nearby and get washed off.

Sesshomaru tugged lightly and Inuyasha had no choice but to stumble after him, half blinded by his arousal. The relatively short walk seemed to go on forever to Inuyasha, but finally they arrived and Sesshomaru hopped in the warm water.

Don't get in just yet Inuyasha. I like it when you smell like a well bred bitch. Now, how about you and I play a little game. You're going to squat down and raise your arms level with your shoulders. If you can hold that position perfectly, when we get back I'll fuck your brains out.

And what if I can't, the hanyou asked as he could already feel the strain of holding the position as it strained his leg muscles and threw him off balance.

If you can't hold that position, when we get back, you'll give me a blowjob and then you'll spend a few hours in a cage I brought for you.

Sesshomaru took his time, slowly washing off every part of himself with great care. Despite Inuyasha's best efforts, the combination of the drug, the bad position, and his big brother's body was making him weak. After nearly half an hour, Inuyasha fell forward slightly and had to put his hand out to stop himself.

Guess you aren't going to cum anytime soon, my otouto.

Sesshomaru pleeease!! I'll do anything you want me to do, just let me cum, I'm dying here!!

Don't worry puppy. If you give me a good blowjob, and be obedient for the next few hours, I'll let you out of the cage and I'll make you cum unbelievably hard.

Inuyasha followed Sesshomaru back to the cave they were inhabiting for the next few days, and once back Sesshomaru guided Inuyasha over to the bed. Sesshomaru laid down on his back and Inuyasha quickly took the demon lord's huge cock in his mouth. Inuyasha ran his tongue along Sesshomaru's length, making his mate moan in ecstacy. Inuyasha quickly brought Sesshomaru to climax and the older dog demon exploded into his awaiting brother's mouth. Inuyasha quickly swallowed his brother's seed and made sure to suck every last drop of his cum before letting Sesshomaru's huge dick fall out of his mouth. Sesshomaru quickly got up and carried his mate over to a steel cage near the main fire he had going, and gently pushed Inuyasha into it. Sesshomaru then closed the door, and attached a lock to ensure his mate wouldn't be getting out until he allowed it. Inuyasha quickly went back to trying to jerk himself off, but to no avail. The more Inuyasha tried, the stronger the drug worked and the longer it lasted. Sesshomaru went over to their bed and laid down on it, quickly falling into a deep sleep. Inuyasha, meanwhile, couldn't take anymore. The hanyou was torn between waking his brother up and trying to beg to get a release, and waiting until Sesshomaru woke up and released him on his own. In the end, Inuyasha decided to wait. If he woke Sesshomaru, the dog demon would probably punish Inuyasha in some painfully pleasant way, but definetely wouldn't let him cum. But, if he waited until he was unlocked, Sesshomaru had assured him he would make him cum really hard. Inuyasha willed himself to stop touching his extremely hard dick, as bad as the urge was, he knew the more he tried the worse it was getting. Inuyasha could feel he was right on the edge of having an orgasm, but this damn drug Sesshomaru had given him kept him from climaxing no matter what he tried. And of course, just to tease Inuyasha, Sesshomaru had gone to sleep naked and on his back, so Inuyasha had a nice view of his mammoth cock. But, while locked in the very secure cage, Inuyasha had no ability to get to Sesshomaru's manhood, and therefore no way to make himself cum. Eventually, Sesshomaru's eyes fluttered open and he saw his poor mate staring at him with pleading eyes. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't deny his mate anylonger, so he went over, unlocked the cage, and brought Inuyashaover to their bed. Gently laying his mate down, Sesshomaru started sucking on Inuyasha's cock gently, making him feel good but not doing enough to make him cum. Inuyasha moaned and tried to make Sesshomaru suck harder, but to no avail. Sesshomaru took his time, teasing Inuyasha before rolling him onto his stomach, and starting to lick at his sac and his hole. After thoroughly lubricating his puppy, Sesshomaru thrust deep into Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to cry out in pleasure. Sesshomaru continued fucking his mate, loving how tight his partner was. Soon, both the dog demons reached completion and Sesshomaru shot a massive load of cum deep into Inuyasha, sending him over the edge as well. Inuyasha laid there and felt the effects of the drug quickly wear away, as Sesshomaru pulled him close and pulled the covers over them.

I love you Inuyasha, my sweet little puppy.

I love you too, aniki.

The two shared a gentle kiss with each other, and then laid in each other's arms as they drifted off to sleep.

Alright, hope it was okay!! Thanks to everyone who left all the awesome feedback!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 15 A Brother's Promise Chapter 15

Hello!! Start of chapter 15(DAMN!!) HUGE,HUGE, HUGE, thank you to everyone who's been leaving feedback on this story, you guys fuckin ROCK!! NOTICE: Mature Content, Inappropriate for minors, children, adults, and basically all sane, morally correct people, but they're boring and no one cares about them anyway!!

Inuyasha awoke and opened his deep amber eyes to see that he was on his stomach with his hands and feet cuffed to the corners of the bed.

Damn, I gotta stop falling asleep around that bastard. Every time I wake up, I'm naked and bound in some exposed position.

But you look so irresistible when you're helpless and and ready for a good fucking my mate.

Sesshomaru!! Will you stop doing this, it's getting annoying.

If it's so annoying then why are you already hard?

What are you talking about. I'm not... Inuyasha said as he gained feeling throughout his body, and realized he was painfully aroused.

You're not what puppy?

Ohhh damn it. Sesshomaru, what he hell did you do to me?

Nothing. I guess you really enjoy being restrained after all. Would you like me to mount you Inuyasha?

Yes, please take me Sesshomaru.

There's something you need to know first Inuyasha. Today is the start of our mating season, if I fuck you now, you have a very good chance of getting pregnant. So, if that isn't something you're comfortable with, you should say something now.

No way, I definetely want to have your pup Sesshomaru.

Then prepare me for you're tight ass my love, Sesshomaru said as he positioned himself in front of Inuyasha.

What the fuck happened to your cock, it's fucking monstrous! Inuyasha said stunned, as somehow Sesshomaru's already 12 inch long dick had gotten an inch or two longer and even thicker than it had been, and it had happened overnight.

Oh yes, that would be thanks to our mating season. And because it's the first heat I'm going in to after taking a mate, My body is changing somewhat, mainly to enable me to protect you better, and to make it easier for me to impregnate you.

Well whatever the hell's happening to you, you're not fucking me when you're that big!

I am sorry my sweet mate, but you really don't have a choice in the matter. As my mate, you have to let me fuck you whenever I want, and you have to let me impregnate you.

But how the hell can I take you when you're that big, you already stretch me out to my limit!

Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll make sure to prepare you fully before I enter you. Now, why don't you get my cock ready to enter your tight ass.

Alright, just please be gentle Sesshomaru.

But of course, my puppy.

Sesshomaru slid his monstrous cock into Inuyasha's mouth and the hanyou quickly started sucking on his mate's length. Inuyasha made sure to leave alot of his saliva on Sesshomaru's cock in order to well lubricate his older brother.

Uhhh, good boy Inuyasha, you know where this is going next don't you?

What ever Inuyasha said was muffled by his aniki's cock. Sesshomaru stayed where he was for a moment longer before pulling out of his mate's mouth and hopping off of their bed. Sesshomaru grabbed a bottle of oil and got behind his mate. Pouring a good amount of oil on his fingers, Seshomaru started rubbing Inuyasha's entrance before slipping a finger inside his otouto. Sesshomaru felt around and found Inuyasha's spot and began rubbing it, causing the hanyou to see stars. Sesshomaru quickly added three more fingers, and began stretching his mate. Sesshomaru pulled out after a minute, and lined up his cock at Inuyasha's entrance, Gently pushing into Inuyasha, Sesshomaru slid a few inches of his mammoth length into his mate. Once Inuyasha began to adjust, Sesshomaru pushed the rest of his length in, causing the hanyou beneath him to cry out in pain and pleasure. Sesshomaru slowly began to push in and out of Inuyasha, making both of the youkai moan. Sesshomaru began thrusting harder into the bound hanyou, still finding it hard to believe just how tight his mate was. Sesshomaru could feel he was about to cum, and he could feel that Inuyasha was nearing completion as well. Sesshomaru started thrusting at superhuman speed and quickly exploded into his hanyou, dumping multiple loads of hot cum into his young mate. Sesshomaru quickly pulled out of Inuyasha, feeling the still restrained half-demon try desperately to cum. Inuyasha tried pulling his hands free, and when that didn't work he tried thrusting into the bed to cum, though that didn't work either.

Sesshomaru please!!

Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll be ready to fuck you again in just a second.

Hey, you're not pounding into me with that thing again, that hurt.

Then how do you expect to cum Inuyasha? Besides, I thought you wanted to have my pups Inuyasha.

I do.

Then don't worry my little puppy. I promise you you'll be pregnant by the end of the day.

Sesshomaru, just fuck me already, please.

As you wish puppy.

Sesshomaru lined up behind Inuyasha and began to fuck his mate once again. Every time Sesshomaru thrusted into his mate, Inuyasha thought he was about to explode. The older dog demon kept thrusting deep into his newly taken mate and soon felt that the hanyou was going to cum. Seshomaru quickly stopped all his movement, denying Inuyasha the feeling he so desperately craved. After a few minutes Sesshomaru started thrusting in Inuyasha again and quickly had both of them panting. Sesshomaru decided to screw with Inuyasha so he stopped again, pulled out and began to stroke himself off. When Sesshomaru got close, he pushed back into Inuyasha and quickly and forcefully came in the younger inu youkai. After shooting even more his seed into his mate, Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha and laid down beside the bound hanyou.

Sesshomaru what the fuck! Let me cum already!

Would you like me to uncuff you Inuyasha?

Yes, do it already.

Okay, I will. But, if your hand so much as grazes your cock, I'll whip your ass until you can't sit down for the rest of the day. Then I'll tie you to a chair.

Then what's the point in untying me?

Huh, I guess there is none. Never mind then.

God damn it Sesshomaru!! Let me cum already!!

Well, I'll give you a choice. If you want to cum that badly, I'll unrestrain and let you jerk off, but then I'm gonna punish you in the manner that I said earlier.

Whatever, just untie me already!!

As you wish. Sesshomaru quickly moved and uncuffed Inuyasha's arms and legs, and the hanyou instantly grabbed his cock. Inuyasha quickly stroked himself off and laid back on the bed, extremely satisfied.

What that everything you wanted, Inuyasha?

Yep.

Good, now get on you stomach.

Inuyasha reluctantly rolled onto his stomach and felt the dog demon that was his mate pin him and restrain his arms and legs once again. Sesshomaru then began to whip his ass, not stopping for more than an hour. When Sesshomaru was finally finished, Inuyasha would rather have not cum and avoided the whole thing. Sesshomaru, being true to his word, grabbed a chair and a length of demonic rope. Quickly releasing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru grabbed the hanyou and set him down on the chair, much to Inuyasha's dismay. Sesshomaru then securely bound his mate's arms and legs, and tied down his waist, so that Inuyasha couldn't move his ass at all.

Damn this hurts Sesshomaru!

True, though you picked this over staying restrained to the bed, did you not?

Yeah, but I didn't think you would be doing this!

But I explained to you very clearly that I was going to whip your ass then bind you to a chair. It's your fault if you didn't understand me. I think a few hours in that position is appropriate don't you?

But, but... how can you fuck me if I'm tied like this?

I don't have to.

What do you mean?

Well, you can give me all the blowjobs I could want, and you're already pregnant so I don't need to take you in the ass.

Wait, I am? How do you know?

Yes you are Inuyasha. And I know because you're scent is changing slightly, it's even sweeter than usual, a perfect sign that there's a litter beginning to form in your abdomen. You're going to be a mother my sweet little mate.

Really, I'm gonna be a mom?

Yes you are my little puppy. Now why don't you come over here and give daddy a blowjob.

Sesshomaru pulled the chair over to their bed, and sat himself down on the foot of the bed. Sesshomaru turned the chair so that Inuyasha was facing him and tilted the chair to give Inuyasha access to his cock. Inuyasha took Sesshomaru's cock in his mouth and began to suck on the monstrous organ. Inuyasha's skilled mouth quickly brought Sesshomaru to orgasm and the dog demon shot his load down Inuyasha's throat. Sesshomaru leaned forward and gently placed a kiss on his mate's forehead before laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

What are you doing Sesshomaru?

Taking a nap.

What!! But I'm still tied up!!

Uhh, I'm not starting this again. Sesshoamru said as he got up off the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed a thick silk ribbon and went to Inuyasha. The dai-youkai gagged the half-demon, then laid back down on the bed. Sesshoamru quickly drifted off to sleep, leaving Inuyasha aroused with no way to pleasure himself.

Alright, that's it for the moment, I may update later tonight or sometime this week. I'm trying to update all my main fics(A Brother's Promise, A Wolf Demon's Heart, Summer Break, and the long lost Kouga) before I go to the shore for three weeks. Hope the update was okay, please continue leaving all the feedback, and I would really love some suggestions as to where to go with the story!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	16. Chapter 16

A Brother's Promise : Chapter 16 A Brother's Promise Chapter 16

Hello, start of chapter 16(HOLY FUCK)!! MAJOR, MAJOR thanks to everyone who's been with this story from the beggining!! BIG, BIG thanks to all of the people who have left feedback for this story and for all my others!! Alright, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. NOTICE: YAOI, MATURE CONTENT, MPREG, ETC...

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, and he looked at his naked, bound, and now pregnant otouto. Sesshomaru got up and sat down on Inuyasha's lap, getting a slight wince from the younger dog demon.

Ohh, I'm sorry, is you're hind still sore from before my love?

Inuyasha tried to answer through his gag, but all that came out was a muffled noise. Sesshomaru laughed and gently placed a kiss on his mate's forehead. Sesshomaru decided to give his lover a break, and began to untie the young demon. Sesshomaru unbound his Inuyasha, and pulled his otouto into his extremely strong arms. Inuyasha nuzzled up under Sesshomaru's chin, and the dai-youkai responded by picking up the hanyou and walking over to their bed. Sesshomaru laid Inuyasha down on their bed and looked down at his hanyou. Sesshomaru could feel himself grow hard looking at his mate lying on their bed, his brilliant silver hair contrasting the black silk of the sheets. Sesshomaru lowered himself onto Inuyasha, and pressed their lips together. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha continued kissing each other for a minute longer, before breaking apart and looking into each other's eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he had someone so perfect as a mate.

I love you my sweet Inuyasha, so very much.

I love you too, big brother.

Inuyasha, you are really tempting me to take you again my mate.

But, you said I was already pregnant.

You are, I simply want to fuck your cute brains out.

Inuyasha blushed and pulled Sesshomaru down on top of him. The two got into a deep, passionate kiss. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept up their kiss for several minutes before they broke apart. Sesshomaru quickly rolled Inuyasha onto all fours and grabbed a bottle of oil. Spreading a good amount onto his fingers, Sesshomaru slid a finger into the young male below him. Sesshomaru quickly added more fingers and started stretching out the inu youkai. After a couple minutes of preparing Inuyasha, Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his fully erect cock. Sesshomaru was more than ready to fuck Inuyasha, and in one swift movement, hilted his monstrous cock in Inuyasha's tight cavern. Inuyasha moaned at the forceful penetration, pushing back against Sesshomaru in order to try and take him deeper. Sesshomaru loved the fact that Inuyasha was needing him so badly, and decided to use that to his advantage.

Do you want me to fuck you now Inuyasha?

Yes, please Sesshomaru!

How hard do you want it my mate?

Extremely hard, please just fuck me already!!

As you wish puppy.

Sesshomaru started thrusting forcefully inside Inuyasha, causing the hanyou to cry out with an overload of every feeling imaginable. Sesshomaru kept up his brutally good pace, causing Inuyasha to cum faster than he ever had before. Inuyasha shot his seed over his stomach, and was suprised to feel Sesshomaru cum as well. Not that that fact was going to stop Sesshomaru from destroying Inuyasha's ass. Sesshomaru didn't slow down for a second, and if anything sped up his pace, causing Inuyasha to moan even louder. A minute later, Inuyasha felt another orgasm hit him and he shot his seed out again, as did Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru kept up his furious pace for another minute, at which time both of the inu youkai came again, prompting the dog demon lord to stop thrusting in his mate. After resting for a second, Sesshomaru pulled out of Inuyasha, and laid down facing the young inu. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms lovingly around his mate, and pulled Inuyasha close to him. Sesshomaru could smell a very large amount of his cum as well as some of Inuyasha's blood oozing out of Inuyasha's ass. Sesshomaru felt very satisfied, as did his inner demon, which had been wanting him to properly mount his bitch since he'd taken Inuyasha for the first time. Inuyasha quickly felt himself falling asleep, hoping that the numbness in his ass wouldn't be searing pain when he woke up.

So, did you like it otouto?

Definetely. Did you have to be so rough though?

Did you not say that you wanted to be taken extremely hard?

Alright I did, but I didn't think that that was what you had in mind.

Well, as your seme I'm supposed to mount you hard like that. It ensures that everyone will know that you belong to me now.

Inuyasha snuggled closer to Sesshomaru and soon drifted off. After feeling his mate fall asleep, the tired Lord of the West let himself doze off, still holding his beautiful little brother in his arms.

Alright, one last update before I have to go? Hope it was okay. Now look, no promises at all, but there is a very slim chance that I may have two seconds to squeeze another update in either tomorrow or Monday. So, don't get your hopes up, but, I may be able to put up one more before I go away. Please continue to leave feedback!! BYE-BYE!!

Next Chapter

Previous Chapter


	17. Chapter 17

A Brother's Promise: Chapter 17 A Brother's Promise Chapter 17

A Brother's Promise: Chapter 17 A Brother's Promise Chapter 17

I'm back!! Thanks to everyone who has left feedback, you guys are really my inspiration for continuing to write this fic, as well as all my others. Please keep up with the comments and thanks again!!

Inuyasha awoke in a world of pain. When he went to move, an extreme amount of pain blossomed in his lower back. As Inuyasha lay there, Sesshomaru was still dealing with his heat, something that Inuyasha was apparently still too young to suffer from. Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore and pounced on his bitch, catching Inuyasha off guard and hilting his massive cock in Inuyasha with one stroke. Inuyasha was sent into a world of pain and cried out from the forceful penetration. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Sesshomaru started thrusting harshly in him, making the hanyou cry out even louder.

"I thought you were stronger than this little brother."

"Sesshomaru, stop!"

"No."

Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts and bit down on Inuyasha's mating mark, making the young male beneath him moan in a mixture of extreme pain and some pleasure. Soon though, the dai-youkai finished and shot off into his mate. Sesshomaru felt awesome finally being free of his heat, though he immediately felt bad. Inuyasha had tears running down his face and Sesshomaru could understand why. Sesshomaru had caused him to bleed both from his mark and from his ass, and Sesshomaru's sharp eyes could detect the beginnings off a nasty bruise over his mate's hind end. Sesshomaru gently placed a kiss on the neck of the young male beneath him, in an attempt to soothe him.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha; my heat had me out of control."

"It's okay, just please don't do that again."

"I promise, I will never hurt you like that again, my sweet otouto. I love you so much Inuyasha."

"Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha pulled himself off of his older brother's extremely large cock and turned to face him. Inuyasha gently pressed their lips together as he wrapped his legs around his big brother. Sesshomaru was glad to feel that Inuyasha was starting to get hard, and decided that he would spend the rest of the day serving Inuyasha as a gift to his mate. Sesshomaru got off of the bed for a second and crossed over to the other side of the room to get a couple of things. Returning to the bed, Sesshomaru presented Inuyasha with a black leather collar, a pair of handcuffs, a ball weight, and a reed cane.

"What's all this for?"

"Well, if you would like to put the collar, the ball weight, and the cuffs on me, you may. And the cane is for punishing me, you can use it as you see fit."

Inuyasha put the three accessories on Sesshomaru and was amazed at how good the youkai looked with the dark collar encircling his pale neck, and with his balls pulled down and his hands locked behind his back.

"Damn, that collar looks too good on you Sesshomaru; I might need to destroy the key."

"Don't you dare."

"Yeah, Yeah. Now, stand at the foot of the bed and face away from me. Now bend over slightly and hold that position perfectly. I'll extend your punishment every time you move."

Inuyasha laid facing Sesshomaru and aimed the cane at Sesshomaru's weighted balls. Inuyasha hit Sesshomaru's balls with a surprising amount of force, and it actually threw the older dog demon off balance slightly. Inuyasha continued hitting Sesshomaru's balls for a while before moving up to his ass, then down to his thighs, and then back to his balls.

"Wow, you're ass, balls, and thighs are really red baby. Turn around and give those areas a break."

"Don't you think we're even?"

"You said I can use it as I see fit, and I don't see us as even yet. So, turn around unless you want me to keep hitting your balls."

Sesshomaru turned and face Inuyasha. At Inuyasha's urging, he leaned his torso back slightly into a surprisingly uncomfortable position and was told to stay that way. Inuyasha then opened up on Sesshomaru's very hard cock, smacking it from every direction. Eventually, Inuyasha put the cane down, and lay back for a minute. Looking around, Inuyasha saw a ton of stuff he could use on Sesshomaru and an evil plan formulated in his head. Walking around, Inuyasha collected some thin rope, a bucket, and a bunch of small lead weights. Inuyasha went to Sesshomaru and removed the ball weight he had on, replacing it with the rope. Inuyasha tied a tight, secure knot on Sesshomaru's balls and tied the other end to the bucket. When Inuyasha let it hang, the bucket swung about a foot above the ground. The half-demon then grabbed a gag and a blindfold. After blinding and gagging Sesshomaru, Inuyasha gently hugged him and kissed the gag, before dumping a bunch of water into the bucket and seriously increasing the load on Sesshomaru's balls. Inuyasha then laid down on the bed as Sesshomaru continued to stand in place, and Inuyasha decided to work on his shooting skills. Inuyasha started to toss the small weights at the bucket, each one increasing the weight on Sesshomaru's balls, and unfortunately for the dog demon, Inuyasha was very accurate. Soon, Inuyasha had tossed all of the weights, and all of them were in the bucket. Sesshomaru grunted and tried to stabilize himself while under the strain of having his balls pulled on so forcefully. The sharp pain that hit Sesshomaru when Inuyasha hit his weighted balls almost brought a tear to his eye. Pain lanced up into his abdomen and Sesshomaru silently hoped that Inuyasha would be done soon. After enjoying watching Sesshomaru struggle with the weight on his balls, which were a shade of magenta identical to his demonic markings, Inuyasha went over and untied the rope, getting a sigh out of the dog demon.

"Glad to have your balls free Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru's response was muffled by the gag as Inuyasha placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Inuyasha took the gag off, got Sesshomaru onto his knees and then put his hard cock into his aniki's awaiting mouth. Sesshomaru teasingly sucked on his otouto's hard cock, loving the taste of his baby brother. Soon, Sesshomaru brought his young mate to orgasm and Inuyasha's cum exploded into Sesshomaru's mouth. Sesshomaru licked up Inuyasha's delicious seed before Inuyasha removed the blindfold and the handcuffs. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inuyasha and pressed their lips together, loving the taste of his little brother.

"I love you so much, my little mate."

"I love you too Sesshomaru. Can we take a walk, I want to get a little fresh air."

"Sure, but first take this collar off."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. But, I'm putting the ball weight back on you."

"That is acceptable."

Inuyasha reattached the metallic ring around Sesshomaru's sac, and then Sesshomaru led Inuyasha towards the entrance of the cave.

"Hey, wait, don't we need to get dressed first?"

"Why, who exactly is going to stop you from going naked? Besides, I love getting to see your perfect body without any clothing covering you up."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exited the cave, Inuyasha only wearing a steel collar and Sesshomaru only wearing a ball weight. The two walked with each other for a while, and Inuyasha was surprised by the fact that no one showed up, at least for a while. Then, as they were walking, Inuyasha felt a whirlwind come upon them, and Inuyasha knew that it was none other than Kouga. The wolf demon slid to a stop, and what he saw made him harden instantly. Kouga had stumbled upon arguably the two most beautiful demons alive, and both of them were naked.

"What do you want Kouga?"

"Uhh…Where's my woman mutt face?"

"Is this the one that bothers you so often, Inuyasha?"

"Yep, that would be Kouga, the stupid, flea bitten wolf."

"I don't have fleas!!"

Whatever the wolf demon would have said next was obscured by a small cloud of green gas that misted into Kouga's face. Inuyasha recognized it as Sesshomaru's poison, and for a second thought that Sesshomaru was going to kill Kouga. Inuyasha then realized that Kouga had only been knocked out by the green mist, and Inuyasha's youkai started coming up with all kinds of ways to embarrass his former rival, as Sesshomaru scooped up the unconscious ookami.

"Shall we take him back to our temporary den, my love?"

"That sounds like a good idea, Sesshomaru."

Kouga awoke a few hours later on a bed of furs and opened his eyes. The wolf could tell that he was in a cave, and the scent of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru was everywhere. Kouga sat up and felt that something heavy was around his neck. Kouga saw that it was a steel collar, and Kouga saw that a red ofuda was wrapped around his still hard cock, and it looked like a key was underneath it.

"So your finally awake, Kouga."

"Inuyasha you bastard, what the hell did you do to me?"

"Well, Sesshomaru knocked you out. I put the collar and the ofuda on you."

"Take this damn collar off!"

"Nope, why are you asking me anyway, you have the key."

Kouga quickly grabbed his cock and tried unsuccessfully to pull the ofuda off.

"Why won't it come off?"

"Well, it's a very special ofuda. The person who applies it determines which people can remove it. Anyone other than those people will be completely unable to remove it."

"Then who the hell can remove it?"

"Well, the two people are me and Miroku."

"Will you please remove this stupid thing?"

"I will only remove it if you serve Sesshomaru and I for the next few days. If you won't, then you will have to get Miroku to take the ofuda and thus the collar off."

Kouga honestly loved the idea of serving the two inu youkai, both were purely stunning. But, he did have an alpha status to maintain, so he would have to hope that the monk would take the ofuda off for him. Kouga got up to leave and realized that he had been stripped naked as well.

"If you're looking for your clothes, you won't find them. Sesshomaru destroyed them all with his poison."

"What!!"

"Sorry Kouga. Though, if you served us, we could give you something from the stuff we have here."

"Forget it. I guess I'll just run fast and hope that Miroku is separated from the group."

As Kouga took off, Inuyasha walked over to the bed and lay down next to his mate.

"So my sweet otouto, do you think he'll return?"

"Definitely. Miroku will see him like that, and the things that hentai will come up with will have Kouga running back to us in no time."

"Excellent, I'm ready for a good massage when that ookami gets back."

The two inu lay there kissing and touching each other for about an hour, when suddenly Kouga was back. The wolf was standing in front of them, still dressed only in the collar and ofuda.

"Back already, wolf?"

"Yeah. Miroku wanted the same thing you two want. And he would have made me do it in front of the others in your group, as well as in front of some of my tribe. So, is it too late to take you two up on your offer?"

"Not at all. I figured you would come running scared from the houshi. Now come on over here, Sesshomaru here needs a massage."

Kouga was secretly glad that he was going to get to touch the dai-youkai's perfect body, and walked over to the two. Sesshomaru rolled onto his back, and Kouga poured a decent amount of oil onto the dog demon's back. Kouga began to gently massage Sesshomaru, loving the feel of his perfectly formed muscles, and the pale complexion of his flawless skin. As Kouga worked his way down, he accidentally brushed across one of Sesshomaru's hip markings, making the demon gasp.

"I'm sorry sir."

"It is fine; you may do that again if you wish."

Kouga poured an extra bit of oil onto his hands to lubricate them, and then slowly worked across Sesshomaru's lower back, occasionally brushing a marking to please the dai-youkai lying underneath him. After a while, Kouga was finished, feeling no tension left muscles of the demon's back.

"Is that better, sir?"

"Fantastic, Kouga. You're one hell of a masseuse."

"Thank you sir."

Kouga winced slightly at the pain in his groin. Massaging the demon had given him a serious hard on, and the key under the ofuda was pushing into his cock.

"Is that key uncomfortable, Kouga?"

"Yeah, it is actually, Inuyasha."

"How about I make you a deal. Since you made my seme happy, I'll give you some relief. If you put your hands behind your back and don't move them until I say you can, I will take the ofuda off and keep the key with me for the next couple of days."

"That sounds good to me, sir."

Kouga put his hands behind his back, and was glad to feel Inuyasha remove the ofuda and the key. Inuyasha then, stuck the ofuda and the key to a wall of the cave, seeing as only he could remove it. Inuyasha then told Kouga he could use his hands again, before placing a gentle kiss on Kouga's lips. Sesshomaru watched his mate and pet kiss for a while before he decided that it was time to fuck one or both of them.

"So, which one of you wants to be mounted first?"

"Please fuck me, aniki!!"

"As you wish my sweet uke."

Sesshomaru put Inuyasha on his back, and grabbed a bottle of oil he had nearby. Sesshomaru poured a good amount onto his hand and started to gently penetrate Inuyasha with his fingers, slowly stretching the hanyou out to stop from hurting him. Sesshomaru rubbed Inuyasha's sweet spot and felt the hanyou shudder in pleasure. Inuyasha began to arch back onto Sesshomaru's fingers, trying to take as much of his aniki as possible. Once Inuyasha started thrusting against his fingers, Sesshomaru figured that Inuyasha was ready and gently removed his fingers, replacing them with his cock.

"Are you ready my love?"

"Definitely, Sesshomaru. Please take me now."

Sesshomaru pushed past Inuyasha's ring of muscle and delved deep inside his otouto, making both of the inu youkai moan in pleasure. Sesshomaru started thrusting slowly but powerfully, every slow thrust slamming Inuyasha's sweet spot, making him even more aroused than he was the last time Sesshomaru thrusted into him. Sesshomaru gradually began to speed up his thrusts, making Inuyasha moan beneath him. Soon, neither of them could take it, and they bit down on each other's mating marks as they came, Sesshomaru coating Inuyasha's insides, and Inuyasha coating both of their chests. Kouga couldn't believe the incredible sight he'd just witnessed and immediately began to stroke himself off, so aroused by seeing the two inu fucking. Sesshomaru gently pulled out of Inuyasha and laid him down on their bed, before turning to Kouga. Sesshomaru grabbed Kouga and threw him face first onto the bed. Kouga landed on his stomach and looked over his shoulder at the big dog demon above him.

"Wait, Sesshomaru, you're in heat!"

"Relax, Kouga. If you do become pregnant, I will take care of you during your pregnancy, as I will be doing for Inuyasha starting in a month or two."

"I'm scared about my pack finding out if I get knocked up."

"Relax. If you do, you will stay at our palace and Inuyasha and I will say that you are staying as a long term guest, no one will question it."

"Alright then."

Sesshomaru reoiled his fingers and started to lubricate the frightened wolf. The dai-youkai slid a finger into Kouga, and after searching for a minute found his sweet spot. Kouga gasped at the strange feeling, though his body quickly reacted by pushing back against the finger, wanting to feel it again. Sesshomaru rubbed the spot as he slid another finger in, followed by a third and a fourth. After a few minutes, Kouga felt the fingers retract and felt a huge mass press against his hole. Kouga forced himself to relax and felt the huge object that was Sesshomaru's cock press into him, stretching him completely to his limit. Sesshomaru waited for a moment, before starting to thrust forcefully into the wolf. Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts, leaving Kouga panting in bliss. Soon, Kouga couldn't take it and exploded, his seed shooting across the bed, soon followed by Sesshomaru exploding into Kouga's ass. Sesshomaru instructed Kouga to lick his cum off of the bed, which Kouga quickly did, then pulled the wolf and his mate into his arms. All three quickly fell asleep, drained by the day's events.


	18. Chapter 18

Kouga felt his eyes slowly open and he took in his surroundings

Hello, everyone, I'm back from my vacation!! Thanks to everyone who left feedback on this fic as well as all of my other ones. Quick note; several people left comments thinking that Sesshomaru was abandoning Inu for Kouga, but this is most definitely not the case. Sesshomaru is just man enough to have two ukes, and keep both of them happy. Also, one person left a comment about they're kids fighting for the throne, and my answer is, 1. Sesshomaru isn't going anywhere for a while, and 2. Sesshomaru would name his most trusted child as his first heir and line them up by ability to lead. So, once again Sess and Inu are just as strong a couple, I just got Kouga in on the action too, cause I love the wolf, and I love it when he's with both of the inu

Kouga felt his eyes slowly open and he took in his surroundings. He noticed that he was still in the cave, and then remembered what had happened the night before. Kouga instantly started to tear up, fearing what the elders would do to him when he returned to his wolf pack. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both noticed Kouga's tears and tried to comfort him.

"What's wrong Kouga?" (Inuyasha)

"It's the pack elders for my tribe, when they find out I'm a uke, I'm as good as dead." (Kouga)

"Why do you say that?" (Inuyasha)

"Because, a uke isn't allowed to lead. When they find out, they'll strip me of my rank, and I know that they'll force mate me to the bastard that they'll replace me with." (Kouga)

"Is that so bad, wolf?" (Sesshomaru)

"Hell yeah! It's fucking horrible, the damn guy is sadistic, and he'll make my life hell just for the fun of it." (Kouga)

"Inuyasha, get me the key to Kouga's collar." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha did as Sesshomaru told him, and gave his big brother the key. Kouga stared at it as Sesshomaru held it, staring at it intently. Then, Sesshomaru closed his fist and the key dissolved in a cloud of his acidic poison. Kouga stared at Sesshomaru's hand in disbelief, stunned that the male had just destroyed his chances of ever getting the collar off.

"No one is going to touch you Kouga, I will not allow it." (Sesshomaru)

"Really? You mean it?" (Kouga)

"Of course. You are my wolf now, and you will only answer to me." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru pulled Kouga closer and pressed his lips to the wolf's, before he reached down and pushed a finger into the wolf's entrance, making Kouga moan. Sesshomaru found Kouga's sweet spot and made the ookami pant while he added several more fingers. After a couple of minutes, Sesshomaru removed his fingers, and swiftly hilted his cock in Kouga, showing the wolf who was dominant. Sesshomaru started pounding forcefully into Kouga and soon, they both came hard. Sesshomaru emptied his seed into Kouga as he put his mouth at the juncture between Kouga's neck and shoulder, and bit down, leaving his permanent mark of claim on the ookami. Kouga relaxed and laid down on the comfy bed, satisfied that he now had a master and mate, though Inuyasha wasn't quite as content. He had watched Sesshomaru and Kouga fuck, and now he was in desperate need of Sesshomaru's attention. Inuyasha climbed on top of Sesshomaru, submissively whining as he did so. Sesshomaru felt how hard Inuyasha was and knew that he had to take care of his puppy.

"Do you want to be mounted, Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

"Kami yes, Sesshomaru. Please, please enter me already!" (Inuyasha)

"But of course, my cute little uke." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru grabbed the oil that Kouga had used during his massage and poured some onto his hand. After lubing up Inuyasha, Sesshomaru lined his cock up and pushed deep inside his mate. Sesshomaru moaned lightly at how tight his mate was, Inuyasha's ass was a tight, hot cavern for his mammoth cock, and he loved being inside his puppy. Sesshomaru was in awe of how perfect both of his mates were. Inuyasha was delicate and cute with his beautiful silver hair, amber eyes, light skin tone, and slender build. Kouga on the other hand, was tan and muscular, with dark hair, and electric blue eyes. Sesshomaru couldn't tell which one of his mates he thought looked better, though both were absolutely stunning. And, even better, they were both pregnant. Sesshomaru started thrusting hard into Inuyasha, making the hanyou moan. Inuyasha started to push back against his mate, loving the feel of Sesshomaru inside him. Neither of them lasted long, and soon Inuyasha was shooting onto the bed, as Sesshomaru emptied himself in Inuyasha. The two lay down, as Sesshomaru pulled Kouga close, keeping Inuyasha between the two youkai. A few hours later, Inuyasha awoke to see that he was being held in between his mate and his former rival, and honestly he couldn't be happier. Inuyasha thought about the fact that he was pregnant with Sesshomaru's pups, and just wanted to burrow in closer to the breathtaking dai-youkai that was holding him and the wolf. Sesshomaru sensed Inuyasha's wish to be held tightly and made his grip on his mates firmer. Inuyasha then gently kissed under his chin, happy to be in Sesshomaru's arms. After a few more minutes, Sesshomaru offered if the two ukes he was holding would like to use the hot springs. Both answered yes, so Sesshomaru got up and put both of them over his shoulder and walked deeper into the cave to the internal spring. Sesshomaru tossed them both into the warm water then dove in himself. The three relaxed in the beautifully warm water, then began to wash themselves off. After they were finished washing off, Inuyasha and Kouga began to swim around and started playfully splashing each other. After a while, both Inuyasha and Kouga started to miss Sesshomaru's embrace and swam over into his arms. Sesshomaru held both of his mates and slid down into the spring, enjoying its soothing effect.

"Would you like your hair brushed, Sesshomaru-sama?" (Kouga)

"Sure, if you wouldn't mind, Kouga. And you can just call me Sesshomaru when we are alone or just with my most trusted advisors and such." (Sesshomaru)

"Is there anything that I can do for you, big brother?" (Inuyasha)

In response, Sesshomaru gently guided one of Inuyasha's wrists down to the dog demon lord's groin. Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru's incredible erection and immediately began to stroke it, enjoying the velvety feel of Sesshomaru's body. The combined sensations of having his hair brushed and his cock stroked soon brought him to orgasm, and Sesshomaru expelled his cum into the warm water. After a few more minutes, the three got out of the spring and dried off. Sesshomaru walked over to the fire in the front of the cave and lay down on the soft, warm furs surrounding it. Inuyasha and Kouga quickly joined him, enjoying the comfortable, embracing fur they were laying on. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru's tail, noticing that he hadn't remembered feeling it the past couple of days, or seeing it for that matter.

"Hey Sesshomaru, does that tail have the ability to retract inside of you or something?" (Inuyasha)

"Yes, it does. I can also make it grow in length by a massive amount. If you're wondering why you didn't notice it before, I simply had it retracted while we were making love these past few days, the reason being that I wanted to save the pleasure of my tail for you to find after you became more comfortable with sex, which you have." (Sesshomaru)

"And what kind of pleasure is that exactly?" (Inuyasha)

Without saying anything, Sesshomaru made his tail shoot out and wrap around Inuyasha and Kouga, binding them back to back. Then, Sesshomaru used his tail to start gently rubbing Inuyasha's groin, making the hanyou moan in pleasure and try to break free of the fluffy appendage to no success. Sesshomaru then made the end of his tail leave Inuyasha's groin for a moment and started rubbing it against Kouga's entrance making the wolf moan. Sesshomaru used his tail to rub and tease every part of his two mates' bodies until they both had shuddering orgasms, both of them moaning out his name as they came. Once they were finished, Sesshomaru pulled them into his arms with his tail, deciding to leave the two still bound in his tails embrace over night. Sesshomaru simply grabbed a large fur laying nearby and tossed it over the three of them before going to sleep holding his two beautiful uke's.


	19. Chapter 19

Inuyasha and Kouga awoke to the feeling of having their cocks rubbed lightly by mokomokosama

Inuyasha and Kouga awoke to the feeling of having their cocks rubbed lightly by mokomokosama. Sesshomaru was lying on his side, using his tail to tease his mate and his pet. Inuyasha and Kouga writhed in their restraints, enjoying the feeling that Sesshomaru's tail was giving them. Sesshomaru had decided that they should probably be heading back to their castle, it had been a while, and he and Inuyasha did have their ceremony. Also, Kouga had to formally sign himself over to Sesshomaru, recognizing himself as property of the Western Lord.

"Now that you two are awake, I think we should head back to our castle for there is much to do before we can settle down and relax." (Sesshomaru)

Both Inuyasha and Kouga agreed with their dominant, so Sesshomaru released them from his tail. Sesshomaru got up and dressed himself. The dai-youkai then grabbed two leashes and clipped one to Kouga's collar and one to Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru saw that nothing perishable was left in the room, and then left, guiding Inuyasha and Kouga by the leashes in his hands.

"Sesshomaru, do we have to wear these? It's embarrassing." (Inuyasha)

"Well, it is customary to have one on Kouga, and many youkai including myself feel the same with uke mates. And it isn't embarrassing, it only makes you look even more beautiful than before, if that's possible. That is one thing I should tell you now. As my uke Inuyasha, you will not be clothed very often, and Kouga will not wear anything save for situations were it is truly required." (Sesshomaru)

"What do you mean by, not clothed very often?" (Inuyasha)

"I mean that when you are at our castle, or on our grounds, you will be nude. The only exception being if there is something that will have many lords over, you may be clothed depending upon the situation." (Sesshomaru)

"I love how you tell me these things after you mark me." (Inuyasha)

"Would it have stopped you form mating me if you had known?" (Sesshomaru)

"No, it wouldn't have. I guess you really are my seme, big brother." (Inuyasha)

"Indeed I am, and never forget that fact little inu." (Sesshomaru)

The three soon arrived at the Western Lands palace. Sesshomaru led his mate and pet inside and was surprised to see a wolf demon ambassador and several troops in his main hall.

"There you are Kouga. We were worr…Why the HELL do you have that collar on?!" (Danko)

"Uncle, I-I'm…" (Kouga)

"Kouga is wearing my collar because he is my pet. And you shall not yell at him again unless you wish to lose your life, is that clear?" (Sesshomaru)

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, very clear." (Danko)

"In that case, return to your clan and notify your leaders of Kouga's forfeiture of his alpha status. Also tell them that I shall be having my formal mating ceremony soon, and I do hope they would be there." (Sesshomaru)

"Yes sir, Lord Sesshomaru" (Danko)

Sesshomaru led his otouto and his pet to his room. Once inside, Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha onto the bed and threw Kouga onto it as well. Sesshomaru slowly removed all of his clothing and admired his two lovers before he pounced.

All right, I'll update soon.


	20. Chapter 20

Sesshomaru dove on top of his otouto, and forcefully captured the hanyou's lips with his own. The dai-youkai ran his hands along Inuyasha's body, feeling the tender and soft flesh, stretched over the hanyou's lean muscles. Sesshomaru adored the slender form that was lying beneath him, and he loved to make his otouto scream his name in ecstasy. Sesshomaru moved from the hanyou's lips to his neck, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh. Sesshomaru bit down on the mating mark he had placed on Inuyasha, and the hanyou screamed Sesshomaru's name. Sesshomaru put Inuyasha on his hands and knees, but he was interrupted. Haito, the castle physician, walked in and smirked when he saw Sesshomaru putting his mate doggy style.

"Hello Sesshomaru, how are you today?" (Haito)

"Fantastic. May I ask what you are here for?" (Sesshomaru)

"I just wanted to ask if I could borrow your mate and pet for a little while for a routine examination." (Haito)

"Sure. I'm a little busy with Inuyasha, but feel free to take Kouga. Just bring him back eventually, I'm sure I'll start to miss my little wolf bitch." (Sesshomaru)

"Indeed. Come with me Kouga, I need to make sure you are fully healthy." (Haito)

Kouga got up off the bed and followed the doctor, wishing that he could stay and watch the two inu fuck, though he knew better than to disobey his master. Inuyasha was still blushing, though he made no move to get out of his position. As soon as Kouga and Haito left the room, Sesshomaru pressed his mammoth cock to Inuyasha's lips. The hanyou took his older brother's cock into his mouth, enjoying the taste of the demon lord. Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha to suck him to completion, which didn't take long thanks to the hanyou's instinctual skill with his mouth. Sesshomaru pushed his cock down Inuyasha's throat and fired his hot seed into the hanyou's warm mouth. Once Sesshomaru had drained himself he pulled out of Inuyasha's mouth and lay down on the bed. He pulled the hanyou onto his lap, and started to gently stroke the boy's cock.

"You are so big for a uke my little Inuyasha. You truly are a dog demon." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha blushed at the compliment. Sesshomaru kept up his rhythm and soon had Inuyasha moaning in pleasure.

"Do you like me stroking you, Inuyasha?" (Sesshomaru)

"Kami yes Sesshomaru, it feels soo good." (Inuyasha)

"Cum for me my love, let me taste your sweet seed." (Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru's words were all Inuyasha needed and he shot his cum all over Sesshomaru's hand and chest. Inuyasha was milked for every last drop of his cum, and then pulled down onto his older brother's chest.

"I love you little brother and I can hardly wait until your stomach starts to swell with our pups." (Sesshomaru)

"I love you too, big brother. Am I really going to swell up a lot?" (Inuyasha)

"Yes my love, you will be quite visibly pregnant." (Sesshomaru)

"Sesshy, is Kouga your mate like I am?" (Inuyasha)

"No, you are my one and only mate. Kouga is my pet, which means that he is my property, whereas you are my equal, my mate." (Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha rested his head on Sesshomaru's large, powerful chest. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the younger demon, and the two relaxed with each other. A little while later, Haito came back in with a limping Kouga.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I am done with Kouga, though I do need to see Inuyasha." (Haito)

"What the hell did you put in me?" (Kouga)

"Aww Kouga, I'm sorry I made your hind sore. It's up to Sesshomaru to tell you what I put in you." (Haito)

"I had Haito attach a sexual increaser to your prostate. Whenever I want it to, the small metal piece clipped to your prostate muscle will start sending shocks into you, making you horny. And the ring around your cock and balls will loosen or tighten depending on whether or not I want you to cum." (Sesshomaru)

"Damn that's hot, am I going to get those too?" (Inuyasha)

"I wasn't planning on making you wear them, though if you would like to then definitely." (Sesshomaru)

"I-I want to wear them for you baby." (Inuyasha)

"Alright then, let's get you a physical, and get you equipped." (Haito)

Haito took Inuyasha out of the room towards the medical wing. Kouga waited for his master's permission, and then climbed up onto the tall bed. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around the wolf demon, pulling Kouga close.

"You smell fantastic pet, what all did Haito do to you?" (Sesshomaru)

"He did everything. He fully examined me, took all these measurements and a few samples, and then he bathed me in this big tank, and put some soap stuff in the tank. Then he gave me a full enema and shot me with some soapy stuff again. He brushed my fangs with this cleaning stuff and did my hair and my tail too. Then he did the ring and the shocker thingy of course." (Kouga)

"Well, Haito's efforts really paid off, you look and smell fantastic. Now, let's try out your new apparel. Just let me connect my demon energy to the devices." (Sesshomaru)

Kouga suddenly felt a sharp shock in his ass and a shot of precum shot out of his cock. The shocks continued and intensified and soon Kouga was about to cum, but then the ring around his cock and balls tightened and he couldn't cum.

"Please master, please let me cum." (Kouga)

"Aww, my little wolf bitch needs to be mounted, doesn't he?" (Sesshomaru)

"Kami yes, master. I need your massive inu cock inside me, please master." (Kouga)

Sesshomaru pushed Kouga down onto all fours and grabbed a bottle of oil he had on a table next to the bed. He poured a small amount of oil out onto his hands and pressed an oiled finger into Kouga's entrance, and quickly added three more. Kouga was squirming and bucking under Sesshomaru's touch, prompting Sesshomaru to replace the fingers with his massive dog demon cock. He lined up and pushed inside the ookami with his immense manhood. Kouga screamed at the hard penetration and bucked back, impaling himself as far as he could on the daiyoukai's cock. Sesshomaru gave the ookami a moment to adjust, and then started to thrust in and out of the wolf demon with his usual grace. Sesshomaru pounded in and out of his new pet, loving how hot and tight the wolf's passage was. Kouga couldn't hold back his screams as his master slammed into his prostate, the metal ring attached to it only heightening the sensation. In only a few minutes, Kouga was only held back from by orgasm by the ring tightly gripping his cock.

"Master, can I please cum?"

"Yes you can little pet, cum for your master."

The ring loosened a good bit as Sesshomaru slammed one last time into Kouga's ass. Kouga yelled as he shot his seed out onto the bed, seeing stars as the hardest orgasm of his life hit him. Sesshomaru also emptied himself, spilling his seed into his already pregnant pet. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru slid out of the wolf youkai, taking care not to hurt the former alpha wolf. Kouga collapsed onto the bed while licking the underside of Sesshomaru's chin. Sesshomaru kneeled over his pet while Kouga showed him the tender sign of submission. After a moment, Sesshomaru pressed his lips against the ookami, returning Kouga's submission with his affection. As they were lying together, Inuyasha walked back in. He also had a slight limp, and Sesshomaru noticed also smelled incredible.

"Haito, you have done an incredible job as always." The demon lord complimented his trusted healer. Inuyasha blushed and climbed onto the bed, wanting his mate's embrace. Haito bit them farewell and returned to his office


	21. Chapter 21

"Haito, you have done an incredible job as always." The demon lord complimented his trusted healer. Inuyasha blushed and climbed onto the bed, wanting his mate's embrace. Haito bid them farewell and returned to his office. Inuyasha climbed onto the bed and was wrapped up in Sesshomaru's strong arms. As the hanyou nuzzled into his older brother's chest, said demon linked his energy into the cock ring and the prostate ring that Inuyasha had been fitted with. Both Kouga and Inuyasha felt a tightening around their private areas, thanks to the cock rings physically shrinking in diameter, and then both felt a light buzzing in their hind end. The buzzing intensified into a nearly crippling vibration, with multiple shocks mixed in. Sesshomaru smiled as he captured Inuyasha's opened lips and thrust his tongue into the warm cavern of the hanyou's mouth. Inuyasha's tongue tried to force Sesshomaru's back, but a suspiciously well timed shock to his prostate stopped the hanyou, and allowed Sesshomaru to completely dominate the younger male's mouth. Kouga meanwhile was pumping his cock furiously trying to cum, though he realized that it was pointless to try. The wolf just couldn't help but touch his member when he was being stimulated so thoroughly and unfortunately it was going to get worse. Sesshomaru slid his tongue out of Inuyasha's mouth before resting the aroused hanyou on the bed and standing. The daiyoukai ventured out of the room to the supply room he kept adjacent. Several servants happened to be standing by, and they were all taken by the nude Inu's beauty and grace. Sesshomaru simply chose to ignore them as he stepped into his supply room and selected three rather large butt plugs, a length of chain, and a padlock. He walked out and locked the room before turning to his servants and giving them an order to immediately carry out. The low level demons ran off to accomplish the task set for them while Sesshomaru smirked and walked back inside his bedroom. The two youkai he had left were panting, and Inuyasha had Kouga on his hands and knees.

"Aww, little Inuyasha. You know that won't work for either of you. You would be better off waiting until I let you take Kouga, then you'll get to enjoy it. But we have things to do today you two, so get over here and present." Inuyasha and Kouga both blushed though they crawled over the bed to where Sesshomaru was and turned around, presenting their hind ends to their master. Sesshomaru then grabbed a bottle of lubricant and lubed up both of their entrances, before putting a butt plug in both of the demons in front of him. Sesshomaru then laid down on the bed and lubed up his own ass, plugging himself with the third plug. Sesshomaru's energy made sure that the metal plugs would be staying put for a while, and then the daiyoukai took the chain he had brought and wrapped it around Kouga's tail several times. Kouga shuddered as the cold metal contacted the ultra sensitive hairs of his tail, and felt the appendage being lifted by the chain. Sesshomaru locked the chain to the back of Kouga's collar, forcing Kouga's tail up and leaving the wolf's ass fully exposed.

"Alright you two, on the ground on all fours, now." Kouga and Inuyasha rushed to comply and got on the ground on their hands and knees. Leashes were clipped to both of their collars and they were lead out of the bedroom by Sesshomaru. The alpha male made his two betas crawl all of the way to the main hall of the castle he resided in, where a special setup was just being completed. Sesshomaru's throne sat in the middle of the hall against the back wall. To either side of his chair and several feet in front of it were two chain setups. Four chains on each side supported two wooden stockades, one for Inuyasha and one for Kouga. The stockades were basically two long pieces of wood. The pieces were connected on one side by a hinge, with the other side featuring a padlock setup that kept the wood pieces tightly together when locked. The pieces had semi circles cut in them that when closed created holes for wrists and a neck to fit in. Sesshomaru picked up his mate and took the hanyou over to the stockade to the left of his throne. Sesshomaru made quick work of securing the half demon into the stockade and locked him in place. The height forced Inuyasha onto his toes, which Sesshomaru exacerbated by putting a spreader bar between the pup's legs. Inuyasha was standing on his toes with his legs spread apart, while the stockade held his arms at neck level. Kouga quickly found himself in the same predicament as Inuyasha, though the stockade he was in was slightly higher than Inuyasha's thanks to the wolf's extra height. Once he had both of the demons secured, Sesshomaru had all of his staff brought to the main hall. Inuyasha saw the sudden influx of youkai and tried to escape his position, though it was hopeless. His embarrassment was multiplied by the fact that he was still painfully erect and dripping precum. Kouga was in the same predicament, and the smell of arousal rolling off of the two betas was getting to Sesshomaru, and he was thankful that the entire staff of the castle had already been assembled.

"Thank you all for coming. I wanted to show all of you my mate and pet. They are here to stay, and I expect you all to cater to them. My mate is to be treated with the utmost respect, and any command he gives is to be treated as if I have ordered it myself. My pet is to be treated with respect and you are all to ensure that he comes to no harm. If anyone even thinks about touching either of them, you will be met with a particularly harsh demise. Of course, I'm sure that won't be any issue with my excellent staff, and I'm sure you'll do everything do make these two feel comfortable in their new home. Thank you for your time, you're all dismissed though feel free to examine these two before you go."

Sesshomaru turned and left the room, leaving Inuyasha and Kouga in their chains. The lord of the west walked to his study and took a seat at his desk. He had a small bit of paperwork to catch up on following his little honeymoon with Inuyasha, and he had a meeting with the lord of the east following the incident with the lord of the south and his ridiculously ugly daughter. Sesshomaru started sifting through his work and began to knock out the work he had to do. He managed to get it all of it taken care of before Takenuchi, the Lord of the East made his appearance. Takenuchi was a long time ally of the west, and the topic in question was how to divide the Southern Lands now that the ruler and his daughter were dead. Sesshomaru's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knocking at his door. Sesshomaru requested that the knocker enter, and he was greeted by the sight of Takenuchi. The black haired wolf came in and sat down facing Sesshomaru.

"Hello my friend, I see you've been keeping busy."

"You could say that."

"I couldn't help but admire those two on the way in. You have picked out a beautiful mate and an attractive pet. Is that Kouga of the Northern Tribes by the way?"

"Yes it is, he and Inuyasha were former rivals and I figured that making him a pet would be a good wedding gift to my mate."

"Certainly; I would love to make pets out of some of my rivals. And did I smell the early stages of pregnancy on those two?"

"Yes, they are both with my children. It will be quite a change I'm sure. Going from single to having a mate, pet, and two litters."

"Trust me; it'll be more than worth the change. But, onto the business at hand."

"Indeed. Do you just want to split the land in half, east and west?"

"No, it was your kill, you keep it all."

"I insist that you take some of the land."

"Well, there is a nice hot spring laden piece of it that runs directly under my lands."

"Have it, is there anything else that you want?"

"No that's more than enough. Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

"The pleasure is mine, Takenuchi-sama."

The two drew up an official document decreeing the changes to the distribution of land, and then said their farewells. Takenuchi gathered his people and prepared to head back to his own home in the Eastern lands.

"Have fun with the Northern wolves, by the way. If they start to cause trouble, just let me know. I know they can get a little out of line from time to time."

"I'm sure I'll be able to handle them without trouble. They won't be taking back my wolf without a fight."

Takenuchi left and Sesshomaru returned to the main hall. He walked over to his beautiful mate and then his pet.

"So, now you two have been introduced. Shall we get back to bed my mate and pet?"

"Yes, get me out of here now, Sesshomaru!"

"Why so testy my love, I was just letting the staff get to know you a little bit. Besides, this is something you will have to get used to. And you're worrying for no good reason, the Lord of the East and our ally just praised you for your beauty."

"Was he that wolf demon?"

"Yes, that would be him."

"Well, he was nice. I guess this isn't that bad. Though I need to cum so badly now it hurts."

"Hey, I don't know if you set up Inuyasha's bondage thing first and then mine, but I'm not as tall as you think I am. Will you please let me out of this thing or at least lower it a bit."

"Ask nicely, pet."

"Please let me out, my big inu master. I want to be able to service you, and this is really hurting." Kouga accompanied his plea with a cute pout and an adorable look in his blue eyes.

"When you ask so nicely, I have no choice but to let you two out." Sesshomaru removed the stockades from his mate and pet and allowed them to stretch a little bit. He then removed the spreader bars from their legs, though he kept them with him. Sesshomaru led the two gorgeous youkai back to his bedroom and walked inside. Sesshomaru closed and locked the door and went over to the bed, prompting Inuyasha and Kouga to follow suit. Sesshomaru stretched out on the bed as he waved Kouga over. Sesshomaru positioned the wolf so that the youkai's face was nestled in Sesshomaru's groin while his ass was in the air. Inuyasha quickly moved behind Kouga, wanting to sheath himself in the wolf's hind end.

"Do you want to take Kouga now, otouto?"

"Yes, aniki. Can I please take our pet?"

"Of course you can my love, he should be stretched enough from that butt plug, just take it out and mount him. And get to sucking wolf, or you won't be allowed to orgasm anytime soon." Kouga immediately started to suck on Sesshomaru's immense cock as he felt the butt plug in his rear being removed. The plug was quickly replaced by Inuyasha's manhood, which felt beyond good to both of the youkai. Kouga moaned around Sesshomaru's cock as Inuyasha's immense manhood pressed against his prostate muscle, making him see stars. As Inuyasha slid back to start thrusting, Kouga felt the ring around his cock and balls loosen, and Inuyasha felt the same around his own manhood. Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at the vibrations Kouga's moaning caused around his shaft. As Inuyasha started to thrust into Kouga's tight ass, the wolf started deep throating the dog demon lord, managing to get the entirety of the massive length down his throat. Kouga was in pure heaven, he had Inuyasha's huge cock pounding into his prostate, and Sesshomaru's even bigger cock leaking precum into his mouth and throat. Inuyasha felt the same; the wolf's ass was so tight and so incredibly warm. It didn't take long before both the hanyou and the wolf were close to orgasm, though it was Sesshomaru who reached his orgasm first. Sesshomaru pulled his cock out of Kouga's mouth at the last second and shot his load over the wolf demon's face, marking the ookami with his seed. And right before his mate and pet could cum, he tightened their cock rings so that they couldn't. Both Inuyasha and Kouga cried at the realization that they couldn't orgasm, both of them being beyond painfully aroused. Sesshomaru smiled and moved so he was sitting upright at the head of their massive bed. He beckoned Kouga forward, making the wolf crawl forward off of Inuyasha's erect cock. Inuyasha whined and crawled forward as well, wanting to be sheathed inside Kouga's delectable ass. Sesshomaru reached under the bed and pulled out a special toy he'd had made for his mate and pet. It was another butt plug, but it was unbelievably large. The plug was nearly a foot and a half long, as long as Sesshomaru himself was, and at its widest point Sesshomaru could barely reach around the entire thing with his hands. Sesshomaru sat the butt plug on the bed along with a bottle of thick oil.

"Here, if either you can take this, you will be rewarded with getting a release. And just so you know, the person who takes it in all of the way first will get to ejaculate; the other will not get to cum tonight. Have fun you two, and seeing as Kouga already has his butt plug out, he can go first."

Sesshomaru got up and walked over to one of the room's walls. With a wave of his hand, the wall disappeared, exposing a tunnel lit by several torches. Sesshomaru stepped through and the wall reappeared behind him. Inuyasha got up and walked over to the wall, only to find that the wall was entirely solid, and the hanyou couldn't see any cracks or openings and when he pounded on the wall, it was solid. Even Sesshomaru's scent was fading from the room and Inuyasha couldn't smell anything through the wall, even with his sense of smell. Kouga meanwhile had started working on getting the huge plug in his ass. The wolf scooped up a huge amount of the oil with his fingers and smeared it over his hole, pressing his fingers in to get the lubricant inside him. After adding as much oil to his entrance as possible, Kouga oiled the plug and pressed the tip to his hole. He managed to get almost half of it in, before his ass couldn't stretch to take the rest of it. Kouga tried extremely hard to get it in further, but he couldn't and removed the plug.

"Too much for ya huh, wolf?"

"Good luck getting that thing in, it's impossible."

"We'll see about that, pass me the oil."

Inuyasha oiled his hole thoroughly before re-coating the plug. After removing the plug he had in, he pressed the huge plug to his entrance and started pushing it inside of him. At the same point as Kouga had stopped, he paused, his ass feeling extremely stretched. After relaxing and taking a deep breath, Inuyasha pushed hard and the plug rammed all of the way in, the wide base snugly against his entrance. Inuyasha bit back a moan as he felt a trickle of blood flow in his ass. Kouga moaned, knowing he wasn't going to get an orgasm. Inuyasha managed to stand next to the bed and limped over to the section of wall that Sesshomaru had managed to pass through, and once again the hanyou found it solid and impassable. Inuyasha then walked over to the door to the room, but Sesshomaru had locked it, and it seemed to only open for him. Inuyasha moaned and shuffled back towards the bed, the massive plug shifting in his ass as he moved. The hanyou realized that this was all a part of Sesshomaru's plan; that he had to keep the plug in to be allowed to cum. As Inuyasha crawled back into bed, he felt a strange sensation start to occur in his body. The half-demon felt like he was slowly peeing and he looked down to see that in a way, he was. The hanyou's semen was slowly flowing out of him, and every time he moved more of his seed came out. Inuyasha realized that the widest part of the butt plug was pressed against his prostate, and was milking it every time he moved. Inuyasha gave a defeated sigh and lay down on the bed on his stomach, trying not to move. Kouga meanwhile had reinserted the butt plug he'd had in his hind and then joined his former rival, laying down besides the half-demon he now belonged to.

Half an hour later

The section of wall disappeared once more and Sesshomaru reappeared to find his mate and pet sound asleep in each others arms, which was a site he found absolutely adorable. As he moved closer, Sesshomaru saw that Inuyasha had managed to take the plug into his hind, which made Sesshomaru swell with pride. The dai-youkai walked over and gently clutched the base of the plug and pulled, sliding a bit of it out and waking the hanyou it had been placed inside of. Inuyasha bucked slightly as the plug was moved inside him, which roused Kouga as well. Sesshomaru slid the plug back in place before letting it go and removing his clothing and armor. Once nude, the dai-youkai climbed onto the massive bed his two betas were lying on and laid next to his half-demon. Kouga whimpered for attention, his cock painfully erect. Inuyasha was also erect and embarrassingly found he had still been ejaculating in his sleep, and there was a sizeable stain of his cum in one of the sheets.

"So my love how was it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I did let you cum. And I don't even get a thank you; I should spank you for that."

"What? I didn't cum, I put this butt plug in like you said to and then I've had to wear it the entire time."

"Then what is that stain in the sheets? I never said I would give you an orgasm for taking this plug in, I just said I'd let you cum, which you have and still are."

"But Sesshy, I'm so hard."

"I can see that my otouto and I will give you the release you seek. But first I want to get something to eat, so let me get dressed and we will head to the dining hall."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and laid down defeated while Kouga pushed his head deeper into the soft pillows, his ass nicely presented in the air while his cock dripped a seemingly endless string of precum. Sesshomaru quickly donned a more formal set of attire, dark blue silk pants and a light kimono of the same material and color. The inu-youkai then retrieved the leashes for Inuyasha and Kouga's collars and clipped them on, before leading his aroused and plugged betas out of their room towards the main dining hall. Once there, Sesshomaru sat in his chair, Inuyasha on one side and Kouga on the other. They were quickly joined by a group of other inu-youkai males, who seemed to particularly enjoy the sight of the two betas nude and collared. Once the three of them ate, Sesshomaru put his betas up on the table on their knees.

"Now my little ones, I'll let you both achieve orgasm, but you must do it by masturbating right here."

Sesshomaru loosened both cock rings and immediately Kouga started stroking his manhood, and Inuyasha quickly followed suit. Both of the uke males jerked themselves off, wanting only to achieve orgasm, and blissfully unaware of the number of other youkai watching them. Only minutes after they started the air in the dining hall was thick with the combined arousal of every demon there, and it quickly drove both Inuyasha and Kouga over the edge. They both came hard, spraying the table and their hands with thick ropes of cum. Sesshomaru held back a major grin as he took a hold of their leashes and led them back to their room. Once there, Sesshomaru removed their butt plugs, which certainly made Inuyasha happy. The dai-youkai then went to the closet containing a variety of sex toys and retrieved a ball gag. He slipped the ball gag into Inuyasha's mouth and adjusted it so it was snug.

"There we go, now I think it's time to spank you my love."

Inuyasha could only moan around the gag as Sesshomaru's hand firmly connected with his backside.

I am evil. Thanks for reading, please review.!!!


End file.
